An unknown mystery
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: A new student has come to hogwarts for the last 3 months of thier 7th year, Harry and Draco's spark of interest in her and her spark of interest in a couple people could cause some trouble, They dont know it but theres a mysterey about to unravle
1. Chapter 1

It was charms class and Harry was sitting there listening to the professor. There were only a few more months until he was finished his last year of school. Just then he noticed a girl sitting toward the back of the room that he didn't know. He had never seen her before. He couldn't tell which house she was in because she wasn't wearing any school robes. He sat there wondering through out class. He kept glimpsing back and she noticed. One time he looked back and she saw him. She had a look of confusion on her face so she waved. By the end of the class she was a little creaped out. At the end of class she was the last on to pack her stuff. Harry walked up to her and helped pick up her stuff.

"Thanks." The girl said.

"No problem. My names Harry." He said.

"Why if it isn't the boy who lived, the names Teresa." She said.

"What house and year are you?" Harry asked.

"7th and I don't have a house." Teresa replied.

"You don't have a house?" Harry asked.

"No the hat could choose which house to put me in. I was caught exactly between two houses and I don't even come half way close to the other two houses. SO I don't have a house." She replied.

"The where do you stay?" Harry asked.

"In a place like the head girl and head boy have. Not the same place but on just like it next to theirs." Teresa said.

"Oh I see. Are there any others in the school like you? I mean exactly between two houses?" Harry asked.

"I'm the one and only." She said. She grabbed her stuff to get ready to leave the class.

"How long have you been going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Just started to finish off school." Teresa replied.

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to say.

"Yeah, well I have to get to my next class." Teresa said.

"Which class?" Harry asked.

"Herbology." Teresa replied.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later then." Harry said.

"Yeah see you later." Teresa replied walking out of the room. Harry watched her leave.

--------- ---------

Draco was standing in his herbology class waiting for his friends to get there. He saw a girl, he didn't notice, walk in. She had long wavy brown hair and a million dollar smile. She sat a little further up in the class than Draco. The teacher walked in as students poured in. He friends went to sit next to him but he shooed them away.

"Psst…hey." Draco said whispering to the girl he saw. She turned to him. Her eyes were a soft brown with a sparkle in the corner of each eye. He looked in to her eyes, normally his eyes would roam a girl's body but he couldn't break eye contact.

"Yeah?" she asked softly but sweetly. Draco motioned her to sit with him. She quickly moved before she got in trouble. The teacher started talking and explaining the lesson before assigning work. The lecture lasted about 45 minutes. Draco kept glancing next to him to the girl. She started to notice. He glanced over and jokingly she moved his glance to somewhere else in the class by moving his face with her hand. She looked back over at her and she smiled to hint that she was just joking around. He smiled back. Goyle, on the other side of Draco nudged him to get his attention. Draco turned to face him.

"Who is that?" Goyle whispered and Draco shrugged "So you're flirting with her? Way to be."

"She started flirting with me first." Draco whispered back. He looked back and she had completely disappeared. Draco looked back at Goyle and the back to where the girl had been sitting and she was there again.

"Where'd you go?" Draco asked.

"I've been here all along." She whispered looking up at the teacher.

"You two, I don't tolerate an interruption, which includes talking while I'm talking, please leave my class and find out what you missed from someone else later." The professor said to Draco and the girl. They both gathered their stuff and walked out of the class casually. They got out the door and closed it.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Tell me who you are first." She said.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, Head boy," he said.

"Teresa, not head girl but torn between two houses." She said.

"What?" he asked confused as the two started walking.

"I just started going here to finish off the last few months of school for my 7th year. The sorting hat couldn't decide what house to put me in because I was exactly even with two houses and not even close with the other two." Teresa said.

"So where do you stay?" Draco asked.

"Right next to you. A set up exactly like the head students place but next to it." Teresa said.

"So if I get scared in the middle of the night I can just go next door and you'll save me?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny. If you wake me up in the middle of the night I'll have to hurt you." Teresa said.

"Oh really?" Draco flirted.

"Yeah really." She said rolling her hand in front of him and a ball of fire appeared and disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"I've known how to do that for like ever." Teresa said,

"What school did you come from and where is it?" Draco asked,

"I came from America and I went to a muggle school and was home schooled for magic." Teresa said.

"I'm not a big fan of muggle's." Draco said.

"The only reason was my parents didn't like the magic school in America but they wanted to finish out their term at their job because they were being relocated to London anyway and the like Hogwarts much better." Teresa explained. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Where are you going next?" Draco asked.

"I'm pretty much done for the day for my learning schedule." Teresa said.

"Really now?" Draco said.

"Yeah, well I have a meeting with Snape sometime before his next class starts but other than that I'm done with learning for the day." Teresa said.

"Well lunch starts in about 15 minutes so if you want to go meet with Snape now we can go have lunch together." Draco said.

"I guess so; I don't really know many people." Teresa said.

"Okay well you know where the heads students stay right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah of course." Teresa replied.

"Well just come there. I'll be waiting." Draco said.

"Alright see you then…Draco." She said remembering his name.

"See you then Teresa." He said like he knew her for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm not good at summaries, I'm sorry. And if you don't like my stories then don't read them. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just stating the obvious to make it clear.

Draco walked in to his room in the head boy/girl dorm. He walked in to his bed room and sat on his bed. He relaxed for a bit. He was reading a book when he heard the door open.

"Marco!" He called not looking up from his book.

"Polo?!" he heard Hermione, head girl, call in confusion. She walked to his room door because it was open.

"Expecting company?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yeah I am." Draco said and started reading again.

--------- ---------

Teresa walked in to the potions class and toward the front of the class. When she got to the front she swerved off to the right and in to Snape's office.

"You haven't told anybody have you?" Snape asked.

"No professor, you told me not to so I didn't." Teresa said.

"Are you sure you're capable of this because I don't need you to get discombobulated over this. I cant have anything holding my classes back." Snape said.

"I wont I need the challenge. I only have two classes, I _need _the challenge." Teresa said.

"Okay you can go now." Snape said and Teresa left.

--------- ---------

Harry was leaving his class to meet up with Ron to go and have lunch with Hermione in the Heads house. He ran on to Ron on the way.

"Yeah, So I met this girl in Charms class. Her names Teresa. She seems really nice." Harry said.

"What house is she in?" Ron asked.

"She's not she was stuck between two houses." Harry replied.

"So which dorm does she stay in?" Ron asked.

"She has her own next to the heads." Harry replied. The two continued walking and talking, about Teresa.

--------- ---------

Teresa arrived outside Draco's door. She looked down at what she was wearing; a t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with a bleach stain on them from the first time she learned how to do her own laundry.

"That just wont work." She said. She looked down and snapped her fingers on both hands and instantly her outfit changed, her makeup was refreshed and her hair was put in two braids. She was now wearing a pair of light colored jeans with a tight brown polo with a tan camisole underneath. She knock on the door and a brown bushy haired girl answered.

"Is Draco here?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah come in. I'm Hermione Granger." She said letting Teresa in.

"I'm Teresa." She said.

"Draco's in his room. The door all the way over on the left." Hermione said. Teresa walked over to the open door. She noticed that Draco had his nose stuck in a book lost in whatever he was reading.

"Well I guess I'm having lunch alone." Teresa said. Draco didn't notice. She just kind have stood there like, are you kidding me? She walked over and took the book out of his hands. It was then when he noticed her.

"Hello." Draco said.

"Am I eating lunch alone or what?" Teresa asked.

"Um not that I know of why?" Draco asked.

"I've only been here 5 minutes." Teresa said.

"Oh sorry. Well now you're stuck with me until my last class." Draco said

"Which class would that be?" Teresa asked and just then they head another knock on the door but they ignored it.

"Potions." Draco said.

"Oh I see. Well what are we doing for lunch?" Teresa wondered.

"We can stay in and eat here or we can go to the great hall like everyone else." Draco said

"Where is there better food. Please don't say the great hall because if that's the best there is I think I might die." Teresa said disgusted.

"The great hall isn't the best food. The best is here." Draco said getting off the bed.

"Oh really, and who's going to make it?" Teresa asked as they started to walk out.

"I am and I cant believe you got me kicked out of class." Draco said.

"I got you kicked out? I think it was the other way around." Teresa said laughing as they walked out in to the main part.

"Sure that's it." Draco said with a laugh.

"Teresa?" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked over and it was Harry with Hermione and a red headed boy she had yet to meet.

"In the flesh." Teresa replied.

"What are you doing here and with Draco?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I'm here having lunch _with Draco_." Teresa replied.

"How did you two even meet?" Ron asked.

"Herbology class." Teresa said.

"How do you know them?" Draco asked.

"I know Harry from Charms. I just met Hermione and I have no clue who he is." She said pointing to Ron.

"What houses did you say you were stuck between?" Harry asked.

"I didn't." Teresa replied.

"Well what houses _are _you stuck between?" Ron asked.

"If its any of you're business, I'm stuck between enemies. Slytherine and Gryffindor." Teresa said. They just kind of looked at her confused. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." Teresa said and tried to head for the door but her arm was caught by Draco.

"Don't go you haven't even had lunch yet." Draco said. Draco let go of her arm.

"No really, I have to go." She said and rushed out before anyone could stop her. She got out in to the hall and left the door open because she was rushing to much. Draco ran to get her but when he got to the hall she had completely disappeared. Next thing he knew he head a door a little ways down the hall close. He rushed over to it and knocked on it and nobody answered.

"Come on Teresa I know you're in there. Please just have lunch with me." Draco said. Still nobody answered and Draco kept trying through lunch. He was leaning against the wall when the door opened. He heard it and looked and she didn't notice him. Before she fully came out she backed up quickly and tried to close the door but Draco caught it. He walked in and closed it.

"Please just talk to me." Draco said.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"Why'd you run out?" Draco asked.

"Why do you think?" She replied.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Because when you guys looked at me I realized you were in Slytherine and the other three are in Gryffindor," Teresa said sitting in a chair, "and I didn't think you guys wanted anything to do with me."

"Why would you think that?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm half and half and Gryffindors don't usually like Slytherines and vise versa." Teresa explained.

"Oh, I'm not like that." Draco said lying. Teresa looked at him skeptically.

"That's not the impression I got." Teresa said.

"How about some lunch?" Draco asked.

"I don't think I made a good impression on the others and I'd feel akward." Teresa replied.

"We can eat here." Draco said and walked to her kitchen area. He pulled some stuff out of the cupboards and the fridge. She went and sat on a bar stool and watched as he made dinner.

"Sorry if I ruined your lunch time." Teresa said.

"Its okay." Draco said.

"And I so didn't get you kicked out of class you got me kicked out thank you." Teresa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Students filed in to the potions classroom and took their seats. They sat in groups of houses and friends. There was someone in a teachers robe in front of the class back to them setting ingredients up. A few moments later the Professor walked in and closed the door. He walked to the front of the class.

"Okay settle in. I have news for you all." Professor Snape said. The students quieted and turned to face the front of the class. "For the last few months this class is going to be a little more in tense," He said and the class sighed in annoyance, "and that's why I've recruited a teachers aid. Some of you may know her but probably not many because she's new. Class this is Teresa, the class aid." The girl in the teachers robes turned around and smiled, she saw Draco and then Hermione, Harry and Ron and her smile went away.

"Hi everyone my names Teresa and I'm here to help anyone who needs it." Teresa said. Snape continued on and people were staring at her, mostly Harry, Ron and Hermione. She felt it was only because of the situation earlier during lunch. Class started and Snape gave them a potion to work on. It was a fairly complicated potion, Teresa went around for Snape making sure everyone was doing it right trying to make sure there were no blow ups. She came to Draco's potion and saw what he was doing. He didn't have much longer to add the next ingredient before he was going to loose his platinum blonde hair.

"Now would be a good time to add 4 milligrams of the toadstool." Teresa whispered behind him in his ear.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anything to save that head of hair." She said and continued walking around the class. She came up to Harry Hermione and Ron how were all working next to each other.

"Harry add your next ingredient, Hermione slow down the stirring you'll cause the mixture to heat up faster and blow and Ron you need to watch you're measurements. That's a recipie for disaster." Teresa said and finished up. Hands started going up and she made her 2nd round of the class. She stopped at work station right between Draco's and Harry's. She felt a little uncomfortable the two sets of eyes on her. She shook it off and answered the question that was being asked.

"Um is my potion suppose to be doing this. Its swirling really fast and it's a mixture of pink colors." The student said.

"Did you add the same amount of liquid as you did powder at the _same_ time?" Teresa asked.

"No." the student said.

"Which did you add more of?" Teresa asked rushing for an answer.

"Liquid." The student said. Teresa took out her wand and cast a spell and rose the potion in the air.

"Throw some powder in to it." Teresa said and the student did. And the Teresa spun to potion in the air to mix it all together. She put it back in the caldron and it looked as it was suppose to.

"Thank you teresa." The student said.

"No problem, just be careful of youre measurements and directions. And you should be just fine." Teresa said and then Draco raised his hand. She walked over to him and looked at his potion.

"You look like you're doing just fine." Teresa said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Draco said quickly before she could walk away.

"What is it Draco?" Teresa asked.

"I…need you're help." Draco said.

"With what?" Teresa asked.

"Um, um…I can't read." Draco said.

"Nice try, I need to help people who actually need it." Teresa said and went around helping people. When she was done most of the people were almost done with their potions. She sat at Draco's seat and he had our papers out for the potion summary. She picked up his quil and started writing down formulas on a blank piece of paper for him. He came back to his seat after putting his potion sample up on Snapes desk. He sat in the seat next to his since his was being occupied.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Being unbored." Teresa said.

"By doing what exactly?" Draco asked.

"Writing down the formulas and solving them for you to use in you're potions summary. " Teresa replied.

"Sweet deal, atleast I don't have to." Draco said. Since they were just working on their summaries the rest of class Teresa st with Draco. Snape didn't mind since he favored the slytherines. Teresa helped him write his summary, well she practically wrote it for him. Class ended and they all gathered their stuff and left. Teresa went up to Snape's desk.

"Nice work today, I got a lot more done than I thought I would and you really know you're potions. I'm impressed." Snape said.

"Thanks." Teresa replied.

"You're dismissed for today." Snape replied. Teresa pulled out her bright orange Ipod (new color) and blasted it in her ears as she walked out of the class. She burst out in to the hall way and started walking toward her dorm. She danced her way there to the song I'm walking on sunshine. People just kind of stairred. She walked in and put her Ipod in her iDock. She put up a sound proof charm. She blasted her music and danced around her dorm while cleaning. She had been cleaning for hours but she didn't realize it and if she cleaned even more there would be nothing left of the room. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped like 10 feet in the air. It was Draco. She waved her wand at her Idock and it quieted.

"What are you doing in here? You scared the crap out of me." Teresa asked.

"I knocked like 12 times and you didn't answered but I saw you come in so I knew you were here." Draco said.

"Oh sorry." Teresa replied, "I was just cleaning."

"And going deft." Draco added.

"Actually I have extrodinary hearing." Teresa said.

"Uh-huh, what are you doing for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Going running." Teresa said.

"You need to eat something." Draco said.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm going to go for a run and then I'm coming back here and watching a movie and eating dinner." Teresa said.

"Its not healthy to eat by yourself." Draco said.

"Says who?" Teresa asked and walked in to her room and closed the door.

"Say's me, that's why you should come eat with me." Draco said leaning next to her bed room door.

"I told you, I'm going for a run." She said and then opened her door and walked out in short shorts and a tank top and running sneakers. Draco eyed her up and down.

"Come on." Draco said.

"Lunch wasn't enough?" Teresa asked walking over to her ipod and picking it up.

"No." Draco replied stopping infront of her.

"Then come running with me and then you can introduce me to some of you're friends and we can all come back her and watch a movie while me and you eat. I'll make dinner this time." Teresa said.

"Give me 5 minutes?" Draco said.

"Yeah." Teresa said and they walked over to Draco's dorm. He walked in to his room and didn't even close the door while he changed. Teresa wanted off to the side of his door. He came out and she wasn't standing there. He looked to the other side of the door and she wasn't there either. He looked back and she was there.

"Where'd you go?" Draco said.

"No where. Lets go." Teresa said and the two left and started running. They talked about school and stuff.

"So you're really good at potions." Draco said.

"Thanks." Teresa replied.

"How did you get that good?" Draco asked.

"I've been learning for many years." Teresa said. The two jogged for about an hour and a half when Draco stopped her at a group of students. He took her hand and pulled her toward them.

"Hey everyone." Draco said.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Guys this is Teresa, Teresa this is; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne." Draco said.

"Hey every one." Teresa said.

"Hi." They all replied.

"We were just about to go back to Teresa's and catch a movie, anyone want go join?" Draco asked. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Daphne all were in.

"I can't I haven't even started my homework." Blaise said.

"Maybe some other time then." Teresa said smiling at him.

"Deffinatly some other time." Blaise replied.

"The rest of us are still alive here." Draco said.

"Sorry guys." Teresa and Blaise said and then laughed at the unison.

"Alright I'm hungry lets go guys." Draco said and pulled Teresa away. They walked back to the door to Teresa's dorm.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go change." Draco said.

"Alright we'll be waiting over here doors unlocked." Teresa said and all but Draco walked in to her dorm.

"I'll be right back, make yourselves at home." Teresa said and walked in to her room and closed the door. She changed in to tight bum pants and a mid-drift revealing tank-top and tight zip up hoody. She walked back out where everyone.

"The T.V. and movies are over there." Teresa showed them and then went to the kitchen to make her and Draco dinner. She heard the T.V. turn on as she summoned a pan a pot and the food processor. She summoned ingredients to make her famous homemade pasta sauce and pasta. She started by chopping up the ingredients in the food processor. After she had put the ingredients on a pan and started cooking them. The place started smelling like garlic and herbs. Draco walked in and Teresa smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"That smells really good." Draco said.

"Thanks" Teresa said putting on a pot of water for the pasta. He put his arms on her bare mid-drift. She got instant goose bumps and a shiver.

"Nervous?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Only in you're dreams. You hands are cold." She whispered back and took his hand off her.

"Oh really? Their cold are they?" Draco asked and picked her up by her bare skinned mid-drift.

"Put me down! That's cold!" Teresa said and Draco put her down and released her. She resumed cooking.

"Is it necessary for you all to watch us?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said. Draco walked in to the livingroom area to talk to Daphne.

"Whats your problem?" Daphne asked low enough so Teresa wouldn't hear.

"I don't have one." Draco replied.

"Then why are you all over her?" Teresa asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Draco asked in reply.

"You saw the way she and Blaise connected. You could tell he has an interest in her and you know how hard it is for him to connect with girls like that." Daphne said.

"Maybe I like her too." Draco said.

"We all know what happens when you like a girl Draco." Daphne replied.

"Whats that?" Draco asked.

"You spot a girl, take you time and charm her, keep yourself occupied with her for about a week and then you break her heart." Daphne said.

"How do you know this wont be different?" Draco said. Teresa had finshed up the food and dished it out.

Because you will never change." Daphne replied stairing him down. He got up and stormed out of her dorm and slammed the door behind him. Teresa ran to see you went out the door. She went after him like he did her. She went over to his dorm and knocked on the door. Hermione answered and of course Harry and Ron were in there with some others.

"Draco?" Teresa asked.

"His room, he's a little pissed." Hermione said.

"I can change that," she said as Hermione let her in, "Oh thanks Hermione." Teresa ran in to his room and practically tackled him on to his bed. He looked at her and he was really pissed and she got up and backed away a little. His expression changed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Daphne for something she said." Draco replied and she went and sat next to him.

"Forget what she said. I just made you dinner and you're going to eat it." Teresa said.

"Okay." Draco said and got up and started to go toward the door.

"Wait stop." Teresa said and Draco froze. She got up and jumped on his back for a piggy back ride. He almost dropped her because he wasn't expecting it. He walked out and everyone in the main area of Draco's dorm stared as they walked out and to Teresa's dorm. They walked in and he put her down and walked to the couch and sat down with everyone else. Teresa went and grabbed their dinner and walked to the couch. She handed Draco his and sat next to him.

"So what are we watching?" Teresa asked.

"You move, that's where I sit." Pansy said.

"I'm sorry who's dorm is this?" Teresa said.

"We're watching Dead Silence." Daphne said. She put the movie in and they all watched it. At the end of the movie they were all tired. Everyone went to their dorms and Teresa cleaned up her dished from dinner. She sat on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I know this chapter focused more one Draco and Teresa but there will be more other people next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa woke up the next morning lying on the couch. She slowly got up and looked at the clock. She had practically slept through Charms class! She got up and took an extremely fast shower and got dressed and threw her hair back in a pony tail. At this rate she had missed Charms and needed to hurry to Herbology. She threw her shoes on and grabbed her Herbology stuff and bolted to class. She snuck in just as the teacher began class. She sat next to Draco again. He looked at her and went to say something but she signaled him not to. She pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote on it "_where were you?_" and she answered back "_I over slept and missed my first class."_ They sat through the lecture writing notes to each other. At the end of class Teresa gathered her stuff to leave.

"Lunch?" Draco asked.

"Actually I have to find out what I missed in charms." Teresa said.

"After?" Draco said.

"How about I meet you in potions." Teresa said.

"Fine." Draco sighed. Draco went and met up with some friends for lunch and Teresa started looking for Harry. After 20 minutes she found him with Hermione and Ron.

"Ah Harry, I was wondering if you could fill me in on what we did in charms class today." Teresa asked.

"Yeah sure, where were you anyways?" Harry asked.

"I over slept a lot!" she said with a little laugh.

"We didn't do anything new, just what we did yesterday really and we have a test tomorrow." Harry said.

"Thanks." Teresa replied.

"No problem." Harry said and Teresa walked away. She was walking to her dorm when she was tapped on her right shoulder. She looked over and nobody was there. She looked to her left and the kid she met last night that couldn't go with them was there.

"Hey." Teresa said.

"Hey." He replied.

"It Blaise right?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah that's the one." He replied.

"You heading to lunch?" Teresa asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you were going to lunch." He said.

"No I'm not." He said.

"How come?" he asked.

"I don't really care much for the great halls food." Teresa said.

"How could you not like the slop?" he asked sarcastically and she laughed.

"Weak stomachs has some effect on that." She replied.

"A weak stomach? That sucks." Blaise said.

"Not really." Teresa said, "I can still eat a lot of really good stuff."

"Prove it." He said.

"Come on then I'll make you lunch." Teresa said and the two walked back to her dorm.

--------- ---------

"Where's Blaise, he was suppose to be here like 10 minutes ago." Crabbe said.

"I saw him walking around before lunch, he looked like he was looking for someone." Daphne said.

"That someone better not be Teresa." Draco added.

"Maybe she like's him too." Daphne said. Draco got up and walked off.

"Wow, he really doesn't like the idea of Teresa with someone else dose he?" Goyle said.

"I don't see why." Pansy said.

"Pansy, you've fell head over heals for him since you first met him, give it up he doesn't like you." Crabbe said.

"Not yet." Daphne said with a devilish looking face.

"What are you thinking?" Goyle asked.

"Occupying Draco with Pansy for a while will give Blaise the chance to get close to Teresa." Daphne said.

"Why do you care so much?" Goyle asked.

"Blaise and I have been friends for like ever and trust me, clicked with her." Daphne said.

--------- ---------

Harry sat there quietly as Ron and Hermione talked. He was thinking and spacing off.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Harry said.

"Go find her." Hermione said. Harry got up and walked away. He walked down the hall and stopped at the same door as someone else at the same time…it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked.

"Here to see Teresa, you?" Harry said.

"Same." Draco said and they both knocked on the door. They heard a knock back and then Teresa answered the door laughing. She picked up a pillow and threw it back at Blaise.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Teresa asked still laughing.

"Just coming to see you." Harry said. She jolted forward and then looked at Blaise who had just thrown a pillow and hit her in the butt. She threw it back at him and hit him in the head and knocked him back.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Teresa said.

"Oh fabulous." He said. Teresa turned towards the door.

"I'm kind of busy cooking lunch, or trying to so can I catch up with you two in potions?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah." They both replied and left.

--------- ---------

Draco walked in to the great hall and sat back down really mad. He sat between Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's wrong?" Crabbe asked.

"He's with Teresa." Draco said.

"Who?" Goyle asked.

"Blaise! Their having lunch together." Draco said.

--------- ---------

Harry walked back to Ron and Hermione. He sat down quietly trying not to disturb their conversation on the Ministry of Magic.

"Did you go see her?" Hermione asked.

"She had company already." Harry said.

"Draco?" Ron asked.

"No Blaise." Harry replied disappointed.

"Hey could only be just friends." Hermione said and Harry gave her a look of "right".

--------- ---------

Over a couple weeks Teresa spent a fair amount of time doing her school work and spent pretty close to an equal amount of time with Harry, Draco and Blaise. She liked them all but Harry and Draco kept going to her every minute they could when she was doing anything but she much rather preferred hanging out with Blaise. He was so forward and bad boy or to good guy, he was right in the middle. She never talked about any of them the others.

--------- ---------

Everyone poured in to potions class and took their seats. Teresa looked as Blaise walked in and she got a look of confusion and walked over to him.

"You're in here?" she asked.

"Yeah I didn't feel like coming yesterday, you're in here?" he asked.

"Teachers aide." Teresa replied.

"Oh I see." He replied and Draco walked over to them.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco asked Teresa.

"What ever Professor Snape decides to teach." Teresa said and walked back to the front of the class. Snape walked in and started the class of with a potions quiz. He then put a potion on the class that would take up the rest of the class. Snape was at his desk grading papers again while the class worked on potions. Teresa went around and guided the students in the right direction. She noticed she spent most of her time with Draco and Harry. Blaise raised his hand for help just as she was finishing with Draco and he noticed.

Wait! What do I do next?" Draco asked.

"I already told you." Teresa said.

"Can you show me?" Draco asked.

"You try it while I help other people and then I'll come back and check on you." Teresa said. She walked over to Blaise.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked.

"It works that way but it works better stirring the other way at a steady pace." she said putting his hand over his and gently demonstrating what she meant.

"Okay, thanks and next I add that right?" he asked pointing to an ingredient on his work table.

"Yeah you do." Teresa said and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Blaise said.

"No problem, you think you can handle it from here?" Teresa asked.

"I think so." He replied.

"Alright." Teresa said and went and helped a few others. She walked back to see how Draco was doing.

"You seem to have gotten it right. Try adding a little self-confidence to that and it'll be perfect." Teresa said blind sighted to what he was really trying to do. They finished off the class with the potion and for homework they had to write a potion summery. Teresa walked out with Blaise before Draco could catch her.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Teresa asked.

"Um whatever you're doing for dinner?" Blaise asked in response.

"I like that answer, 5 o'clock my dorm?" Teresa asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

"Okay, if I don't answer just come in I'll probably have the music blasted." Teresa said.

"Okay see you then." He said and the two went their separate ways. Teresa arrived at her dorm. She didn't realize how tired she was. She went and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She went and grabbed her book and lounged on the couch to read. There was a knock on her door.

"That can't be him already." She got up to answer it. It was Harry.

"I was wondering if you could help me with one of my essays." He said.

"Yeah sure come on in." Teresa said and let Harry in. They sat down and started working on his essay.

--------- ---------

Blaise was sitting on the floor of Slytherine common room with his back up against the couch doing his homework with a huge smile on his face.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Daphne said walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What's the reason for this good mood?" she asked being nosey.

"Just something." He replied.

"It's her isn't it?" Daphne asked with a huge grin

"Her who?" Blaise asked.

"Teresa, the new girl." Daphne replied.

"So what if it is?" Blaise replied.

"You guys dating?" Daphne asked.

"No." he replied.

"You like her though." She said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked turning red.

"You do! You do!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"Shut up." He said turning ten more shades of red. Just then Draco walked in.

"Hey." Daphne said.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said.

"I have a few words for you." Draco said to Blaise.

"Okay." Blaise replied like nothing would get him down.

"Stay away from Teresa." Draco said.

"It's going to be a little hard when she invited me to have dinner with her." Blaise said.

"Don't go, stay away from her." Draco said.

"Oh shove it Draco!" Daphne said.

"No! I don't want you getting in the way!" Draco said.

"Getting in the way of what?" Blaise asked.

"Of my chance with her." Draco said.

"F.Y.I. you're not the only one who likes her." Blaise said and walked off. Draco stormed off too. Daphne ran after Blaise. When she caught up to him he looked mad and nervous.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked.

"I don't have a chance competing against Draco." He said.

"One it's not competing and two you have just as much chance as Draco Malfoy." Daphne said.

"I'm not forward like he is. I can't just waltz up to her and tell her I like her or ask her out." Blaise said.

"Why not?" Daphne said.

"If you haven't noticed girls aren't my forte." He said.

"Okay, when it comes to her you change. You actually waltz right up to her and start a conversation. Have dinner with her and just let it all come out there like you normally would." Daphne said.

"Okay." Blaise said.

--------- ---------

Teresa didn't open her door so Blaise did what she said and walked right in. There was no music playing, it was dead silence. He walked in to the kitchen area and she wasn't there he walked over to the couch and there she was asleep with a book. He picked up the book and marked her spot and took the little blanket hanging on the back of the couch and covered her up. He walked in to the kitchen area and started to cook dinner. Teresa woke up to the smell of seasoned chicken. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her and walked in to the kitchen area quietly.

"Smells delicious." Teresa said and Blaise jumped and chicken juice seared his hand and burned him.

"Ouch, you startled me." He said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Teresa asked dropping the blanket and rushing over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and continued cooking.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad." Teresa said.

"I'm positive." He said.

"Okay, but I still feel bad." She said.

"Anything I can do to change that?" he asked.

"Not a thing." She said.

"So how was you're day?" he asked.

"Crazy, first I over slept and missed my first class and then I was late to my second class." She said.

"Oh I see, anything new? Boyfriends? Friends?" he asked.

"Nothing new, no boyfriends and no new friends." She said, "Anything new with you?"

"Well there is one new thing." He said.

"Really what's that?" She asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"This girl that I just recently met. She's really nice and really pretty. I really like her and I was wondering if…if…if she would be my girlfriend." He stuttered the last of the sentence.

"I don't know it depends on who this girl is." Teresa said. Just then there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it. It was Harry again.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner." He said with hopes of a yes in his voice.

"I'd love to except I already have dinner plans. Sorry Harry." She said.

"Its okay maybe some other time." He said.

"Yeah some other time." She said and closed the door, "Anyway Blaise what were you…" and there was another knock on the door. She opened it and this time it was Draco.

"Hi Draco." Teresa said and Blaise stopped what he was doing.

"Can I join you for dinner? I have no one else to eat with." He asked.

"I'm sorry but I already have privet dinner plans." Teresa said.

"With who? I'm sure they wouldn't mind it." Draco said trying to get in.

"I mind it Draco. I have company, maybe some other time." Teresa said stopping him and then closed the door.

--------- ---------

"Looks like she's a little annoyed and over you." Daphne said and smiled trying to hold in her laugh. He stormed off.

--------- ---------

Teresa walked back to the bar stool and sat down. Blaise was cooking again.

"You didn't have to send either of them off if you didn't want to." He said.

"Maybe I wanted to." Teresa replied, "Anyways, it depends, who's this girl you like?"

"She's in my potions class as a teacher's aid." He said.

"Go on." Teresa replied.

"And she just moved here…and her name is Teresa and I'd be utterly devastated if she didn't except to be my girlfriend. Do you think you could help me?" he asked.

"I think, this Teresa girl would absolutely love to be your girlfriend as long as she's you're only girlfriend." Teresa said.

"Of course she would be, I'm not like that. My names not Draco Malfoy is it?" Blaise said and then covered his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Teresa said.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." Blaise said.

"No please continue, what about him?" she asked.

"Well he has a thing for only being with a girl for a couple to a few weeks just to occupy himself." Blaise said.

"Oh." Teresa said as Blaise dished out dinner. He brought the plates over to the eating bar and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled. They ate and talked over dinner, mostly about school, Teresa never really talked about her family much.

"You don't talk much about yourself." Blaise said.

"There's not much to talk about." Teresa said.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"America." She replied.

"Which part?" he asked.

"New England." She replied.

"Family?" he asked.

"Yeah I got one. Wouldn't know it but I do." She replies.

"Any close friends?" he asked.

"Only you." She replied. They finished eating and went and watched a movie. Blaise was sitting on the end with Teresa lying across his lap. When the movie was over Blaise was going to go back to the Slytherine dorm. Teresa walked him to the door.

"Goodnight." Blaise said.

"Goodnight." Teresa replied and kissed him on the cheek. He left and she went and sat on the couch extremely happy.

--------- ---------

Blaise walked in to the Slytherine common room. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Pansy were all sitting there. Pansy was sitting on Draco's lap and the other three were sitting around on the couches. Blaise had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey." Daphne said.

"Hey." Blaise replied.

"Blasie!" He heard Teresa called walking in. He whipped around to face her. She too had a huge smile on her face. She looked over and saw everyone else and Draco was kissing Pansy, Blaise also noticed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh, you forgot this on the couch." Teresa said holding a sweater.

"You came all the way here to give me my sweater?" Blaise asked.

"Yes?" she said like she wasn't sure.

"You sure?" he asked looking in to her eyes.

"No." She replied.

"No?" he said.

"Okay maybe I wanted to see you a little more." Teresa said. She had completely forgot about everyone else and by now Draco and Pansy had stopped kissing. Draco cleared his throat and the two blushed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Teresa said. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and left. When she was completely gone Blaise turned toward everyone else and headed to the boys dorm. He stopped when he got to Draco.

"Oh since you're with Pansy for now then you wont mind one bit that Teresa's my girlfriend." Blaise said to him and then continued on. Daphne started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Teresa was missing from all her classes. The only one that saw her was Blaise and that was only at breakfast and for 2 seconds while she was rushing around between classes. When it came the end of the day and time for potions classes everyone rushed in. There was no sign of Teresa. Both Draco and Harry walked up to Blaise.

"Where's Teresa?" They both asked.

"I don't know." Blaise replied, "She's not here?"

"No, I thought you would know where she was." Draco said.

"Yeah you two _are _really good friends." Harry added.

"You really are really the last one to find out everything aren't you?" Draco said.

"We're dating." Blaise said.

"Oh." Harry replied and just then realized how awkward he felt talking civilly to Draco and Blaise. He walked back to his seat.

"So you don't know where your girlfriend is?" Draco asked.

"No I don't, I haven't seen her much today." Blaise said.

"Looks like someone's trying to be avoided." Draco said.

"No she's not, I saw her earlier." Blaise said and went and sat down. SO did Draco. About half way through the class and like 6 new school robes later Teresa walked in. Blaise looked like he was going to get up to go see her but she signaled him no and she'd "help" him with his potion in a minute. She walked up and handed a note to Snape and talked to him for a moment. She walked back down to the class that was working on their potions. She walked over to Blaise and pretended to help him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I had to finish something up with another professor and then go see Dumbledore." Teresa said.

"Okay, dinner?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She replied and smiled, "add your powdered toadstool now." She walked off and help some other people. She walked over to Draco to help him.

"You look like you could use some help." Teresa said.

"Not from you." Draco said like he was mad at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Teresa asked and Draco glared at Blaise. "Oh I see what's going on. You're mad because I'm dating Blaise and not you."

"Way to state the obvious." Draco said.

"One, I'm sorry I like him and I see something between me and him, two, I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend and three, You have Pansy." Teresa said.

"I don't see how you cant see anything between us and I don't have Pansy, I don't like her she's not my type." He said.

"Well it looked like it last night, and if she's not you're type then you've got a pretty messed up view on girls." Teresa said and threw an ingredient in to his potion so it wouldn't blow up and then left. She started helping people for the rest of the class and then everyone gathered their stuff and then left. Teresa and Blaise were the last ones to leave. They walked out hand in hand. Draco was waiting for her.

"How about dinner?" Draco asked.

"You don't stay mad long do you?" Teresa asked sarcastically and she and Blaise kept walking and Draco followed.

"Well?" Draco said.

"Sorry I have plans. Bye Draco." Teresa said. Teresa and Blaise walked away. Draco walked in the opposite direction.

--------- ---------

A dark gray owl flew in through the bedroom window and dropped a note on the bed. The bird flew out the window as the door opened.

--------- ---------

Draco walked in to the Great Hall and sat down and Harry was far behind him, except he went to a different table.

"Harry, are you alright?" Seamus asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He said with a sigh a little dazed.

"You sure?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said.

"Okay well since I cant help and there's nothing wrong I'm going to go. See ya Harry." Seamus said. He walked off and Harry sat there and ate alone. About half way through his meal Neville sat next to him.

"Girl problems?" Neville asked.

"Huh? No, why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I know that look. I've visited it many times." Neville replied, "Who is it?"

"Teresa." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, she's a hot ticket you should go for it." Neville said.

"To late she's taken." Harry said.

"By who? Draco? Looks like he's got a likening to her too." Neville said.

"No not Draco." Harry said.

"Oh who then?" Neville asked.

"Blaise." Harry replied.

"Blaise? He's never been much of a girl talker. I would never have guessed." Neville said.

"Yeah me either." Harry replied.

"I can't believe this!" Draco said.

"What's that Drakie?" Pansy asked.

"Teresa! She completely blew me off. She's with Blaise…again!" Draco said.

"Yeah, their dating." Crabbe said.

"So doesn't mean she cant have dinner with me." Draco said. He went on and on through dinner.

--------- ---------

"So what do you want for dinner?" Teresa asked and walked in to her room to change.

"Um I can think of something." Blaise said. Teresa closed her door and walked to her dresser and noticed the note dropped on her bed. She continued to her dresser and got out a pair of bum pants and a tank-top. She put them on and pulled on a tight sweater. She sat on her bed and picked up the note to read it.

Daughter,

I was just writing to see how you're doing at you're new school and seeing if you've meet any new friends. Home is extremely…quiet with out you…

She stopped reading there because she was a little confused. He never wanted to know about her learning or friends.

"Quiet, I bet without all the fights." She said. She set the note down on her bed to finish it later and walked out. She walked out not to her dorm but to a charm. A candle lit table for two under the stars. She smiled.

"I take it you like it?" Blaise asked from behind her. She jumped and turned.

"I love it; you really know how to charm a girl Blaise Zabini." Teresa said.

"Well you really know how to make a guy feel special." Blaise said. He pulled out the chair for Teresa.

"A gentleman, I like that." Teresa said and sat down. The two ate dinner and talked. After they were well done eating Teresa got up to clean up.

"No let me." Blaise said. With a few waves of his wand everything was cleaned up and back in its place.

"Well its getting late." Blaise said.

"Yeah…" Teresa said.

"You want to go for a walk?" Blaise asked.

"Can we take a rain check? I have something I have to deal with." Teresa asked.

"How about instead of a rain check you go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday." Blaise said.

"It's a date." Teresa said.

"Good night." He said as the two walked to the door.

"Good night she said. Blaise went to kiss her on the cheek and she moved her head and he ended up kissing her on the lips. When they departed she looked at him and innocently smiled.

"I'll come see you in the morning okay?" he said.

"Okay." She replied and he left. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. She pick up the not and started reading from where she left off…

…I cant wait for you to come home. There are some new things for you in you're room I hope you like. There's a boy at you're school I hope you've met. He's perfect for you. His name is Draco Malfoy. I'm close acquaintances with his parents. You must remember him from when you were little before you went away to America. You two use to play all the time. Anyway you two are to mate to bring in the new generation. We're getting low on our side.

Your Father.

"MATE!?" Teresa said. She walked over to the fire place and flewed her self to her father's house. Her face became the flames.

"FATHER!" she shirked.

"What a surprise. What do I own this visit to?" he asked.

"Mate with Draco Malfoy? ARE YOU KIDDING?" She said.

"No, we must get the next generation going." He replied.

"I'm sorry I have no interest in Draco Malfoy other than a friend." Teresa said.

"Well get some!" he father said.

"You never cared what I wanted! I'm not doing it! Find someone else to do it because I refuse!" Teresa yelled.

"Then why did you flew your ass over here?" he asked.

"To tell you I wont mate with him because I have a boyfriend who I really, really like. I was hoping you'd be happy for me." She said and then disappeared from the fire place.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Teresa woke up to the smell of pancakes. Her face was wet. She whipped it and realized they were tears. She must have been crying in her sleep because all she remembered was her fight with her father playing over and over again. Especially the end where she told her dad that he never cared about what she wanted or had.

"Wait pancakes?" she said out loud. She got up and whipped her eyes before going out. She walked out and someone was cooking. It didn't look like Blaise at first but when she got over there she saw it was him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." Teresa said with a sigh.

"You alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm just peachy." She said.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just got in a fight with my dad last night." Teresa replied and sat down.

"I'm sorry, what did you fight about?" he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Teresa said.

"Okay." He said and put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I'm going to get _fat_ living here aren't I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Normally I have dinner at the end of the day and then just a couple of snacks through out the day." Teresa said.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah." She replied. The two ate breakfast and an owl flew in from the window and dropped a note on Teresa's syrup soaked pancakes.

"Gee thanks Onde." Teresa said to the owl and picked it up.

"Onde?" he asked.

"It's Norwegian." Teresa replied.

"You speak Norwegian?" he asked.

"Quite fluently actually." She said and opened the note.

Daughter,

Flew you're little ass back here. We need to talk.

Father.

"Err!" She said.

"What?" he asked.

"My father." She replied.

"I'm sorry." He said. As they finished eating.

"I'm sorry Hun but you have to go. I have something to deal with, but I'll see you at lunch?" she said.

"Of course, I might just come find you between your first and second class." Blaise said.

"Okay I'll see you later though." Teresa said and kissed him and he left. She went and flewed herself to her fathers fireplace.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was having breakfast with my _boyfriend_." Teresa said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said.

"I'm not leaving him. You can't make me." Teresa said.

"What house is he in?" he father asked pacing.

"What house do you think?" she replied.

"Ours?" he asked.

"Yours. I don't have a house remember?" she said resentfully.

"Watch you're tone." He said.

"Whatever." She sighed.

"Since he's in that house that will work too, I'd really prefer Draco but I guess that will work." Her father said.

"Dad my love/social life is not here for you're personal gain! I have my own life that doesn't involve you!" Teresa said.

"I'm sorry but for you to have a life you're going to have to let me use you're life for now!" her father said.

"I'll only help if you let me do it my way!" Teresa said.

"That works for me." He father said. She disappeared from the fire place.

--------- ---------

Everyone rushed in to Charms class. There was someone sitting in one of the seats already. Harry walked up to the person.

"Teresa?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Teresa said.

"You're here early." Harry said.

"Yeah I know, I was making something up." Teresa said.

"O I see." Harry said and then turned to take a seat a little further back.

"Why don't you sit next to me Harry?" Teresa asked.

"Alright." Harry said and sat next to her. The professor walked in and walked in front of the class.

"Good morning class," the little elf like professor said, "I've noticed you're charm castings getting a little sloppy and off key. I know it's arriving the end of you're last year but these are things you must keep key on. So as a teacher needing this for you today is a class of relaxation and focus. I have asked someone here to help the class focus more. Teresa if you would, please." Teresa got up in front of the class. She waved her wand and a small square rug appeared just big enough for her.

"Okay everyone, for this exercise I'll need you undivided attention." Teresa said, "Everyone please stand up." And everyone stood up and grabbed their things. With another few waves of her wand the desk's al stacked along the sides of the room and small rugs appeared in front of all the students. "Okay set you're stuff off to the side and sit on the rug in front of you in Indian style. Now for this to work you all need to do exactly as I say. Place you're palms on you're knees and you're back up straight. Now close you're eyes and breathe calmly but slowly. Now picture a spot to call your own. A peaceful place, your own paradise. Keep the image in your head. Now picture you're self there." Teresa instructed. Everyone did as she said to. "Orbis terrarum inter vos est tractus quod vos es aer. Ut vos conor vestri locus in paradise vos ero levo , lux lucis ut a pluma sedo ut a estas ventulus vos es brought sursum." She chanted quietly over the class. Each student was lifted a little off the floor, about half a foot.

"As you feel a change stay as you are. Don't break the psychological connection. Just continue the breathing and visualization of paradise. Now the class is coming close to being over so if you want to see what's happened since you've closed you're eyes you need to make sure you'll stay calm. Do not get nervous or anything stay in the same state of mind, that calm soothing state. If you can't do this then I ask you to keep your eyes close because then if you don't and you freak out then we're all in trouble. Now slowly open you're eyes." She said and they did. They all saw that they were in the same position they started off in just 6 inches higher. "Now to get down gracefully, just un-fold one leg at a time and go right into a standing position. They all stood up and stretched. Teresa waved her wand and everything was back the way it was originally. Everyone took their seats except for Teresa.

"Okay, so you should so have a meditation class type thing or what ever it is." One of the students said.

"It's a type of psychological mediation but I know all kinds of them. So how do you guys feel after doing that?" Teresa asked.

"Cleansed."

"Refreshed."

"Awake!"

"Full of energy." They students yelled out.

"See professor I told you it would work." Teresa said.

"Where did you learn that kind of stuff?" The professor asked.

"Oh I can't reveal my sources. I promised." Teresa said and she looked at the door and noticed Blaise standing there. "Um, I'll catch you later Professor." Teresa said because she had already heard what the professor was about to say and she rushed to the door.

"How long have you been standing here?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that looked like fun." Blaise said. The two started walking.

"How was your first class?" Teresa asked.

"I don't have one." Blaise replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry you could have slept in this morning." Teresa said.

"Well maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I wanted to get up and have breakfast with you." Blaise replied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." He replied.

"My class is that way." Teresa said.

"And mines the other way." Blaise said.

"I'll see you after?" Teresa asked.

"I don't see why not." Blaise said.

"Okay." She replied and headed to her class. She walked in and was one of the last ones there.

"Teresa over here." Draco said and she went and sat next to him but before she could get there Pansy sat down. She went and sat with Miles, he had not graduated last year because he didn't pass his end of the year exams.

"Hey Miles." Theresa said.

"Hey" He replied eyeing her up and down because she was wearing tight yoga pants and a light purple tank top over a white wife beater.

"How's the school ear going for you?" she asked.

"Not to bad, what's your name?" Miles asked.

"Teresa." She replied.

"Are you new?" he asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"I have my ways." She replied.

"Okay." He replied and the teacher came in and started teaching the class. About half way through the class a first year walked in and up to the teacher, all the students were doing class work.

"Teresa," the professor said, "the headmaster wants to see you in his office." She said and the first year walked over to Teresa and handed her a slip of paper. She took the little piece of parchment and got up to leave.

"See ya." Miles whispered.

"Bye." She whispered back. She grabbed her stuff and left. She walked by a class room and noticed the back of a head. It was Blaise! He was in Mastery of Astronomy. She smiled and continued to see the headmaster. She came to the stone statue in front of the staircase to his office.

"Paradise." She said and the staircase opened for her to walk on. She walked up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard a voice say. She walked in and sat in a large chair facing what looked to be the headmaster's desk. A few moments later the headmaster arrived. He sat down at his desk.

"Ah, Teresa just who I wanted to see." He said, "I have had a tremendous amount of requests of students. More than I've ever had in less than an hour before. I've had personal visits, requests by mail and even request by teachers."

"If you don't mind me asking., what are you talking about? Requests for what?" Teresa asked.

"Requests for a magical meditation class." Dumbledore said.

"Let me guess, you want me to instruct this class." Teresa said.

"Actually I was going to have you ask whoever taught you" Dumbledore replied.

"My source wishes to be unknown." Teresa replied.

"Oh well then would you be so kind as to instruct the class?" he asked.

"Sure I guess I can do that." Teresa said.

"Okay you can start tomorrow after dinner." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, what room?" Teresa asked.

"How about the great hall after its all cleaned." He said.

"Alright, I'll start then" Teresa said.

"Okay you may go now." Dumbledore said. She left and started walking. She stopped at the room Blaise was in. There was only a few minutes left of class so she hid on the side of the wall. When students came out Blaise walked by not noticing her.

"Um excuse me, Blaise Zabini." Teresa said. He turned around and faced her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"I got out early. I had to go see Dumbledore." Teresa replied.

"About what?" he asked and they started walking.

"The magical meditation class I'm starting tomorrow after dinner." Teresa replied.

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, are you going to do it?" Teresa asked.

"Maybe I'll have to think about it." Blaise said.

"Alright." Teresa said.

"I have to go do some stuff, but I'll see you at potions?" Blaise asked.

"I'll be waiting." She said. She kissed him and then walked to her dorm. She sat down and did her homework. She sat there and thought. She remembered meeting Daphne and noticed he and Blaise were really good friends so she figured she'd get to know her. She walked to the great hall and found Daphne sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. She sat next to her.

"Hey guys." Teresa said.

"Hey." Daphne said but Crabbe and Goyle just nodded.

"Do you guys have a class after lunch, if not you wanna watch a movie or something?" Teresa asked.

"We do." Crabbe said referring to him and Goyle.

"I don't. I'd love to watch a movie with you." Daphne said. The two girls got up and walked to Teresa's dorm.

"So what do you want to watch?" Teresa asked.

"How about…since there are no guys how about a chick flick?" Daphne said.

"Have you seen Because I Said SO?" Teresa asked.

"No not yet but I want to." Daphne said.

"Then we'll watch that." Teresa said.

"But that just came out, it's like oober expensive." Daphne said,

"Is there a point to this? Mt parents feel bad so they get my expensive things." Teresa said, "Do you want a snack?"

"What do you have?" Daphne asked.

"Whatever you want." Teresa said.

"How about, popcorn, kettle." Daphne said.

"Coming right up." Teresa said and with in a few minutes she had a bowl of popped kettle corn for the girls to share. They watched the movie and ate it. After the movie they talked a little.

--------- ---------

Draco walked in to the great hall and sat with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You just missed her." Crabbe said.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Teresa, she just left with Daphne." Goyle said biting on a chicken leg.

"She better not mess anything up." Draco said.

"Why don't you go join them?" Goyle asked.

"I'll get to her later." Draco said.

--------- ---------

"So do you have plans for the last class of the day?" Daphne asked.

"Actually I do. I'm the student's aid in Snape's potion class." Teresa said.

"Oh, I was going to see if you wanted to hang out longer." Daphne said.

"After I can if I'm not doing anything with Blaise." Teresa said.

"Okay, let me see your cell and I'll put my number in it." Daphne said and she put her number in it. The two girls walked to Snape's class together. Blaise was already there.

"If it isn't my two favorite girls." he said walking up to them.

"Well if it isn't the main topic of most of our conversations." Teresa said.

"Wait what were you saying about me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." The girls said in unison.

"I'll see you guys later." Daphne said. She walked away.

"Okay so I have something I have to do after class." Blaise said.

"Okay so we'll get together later?" Teresa asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course, going a night with out being with you for at least two hours is like suicide." Blaise said. She smiled and the two walked in to Snape's class. Like usual he had them start working from them book and then take on the task of an extremely complicated potion. Teresa did her normal thing.

"Teresa please come up here." Snape said.

"Yes?" She said approaching his desk.

"I will take over helping, you grade these papers." Snape said. Teresa sat and graded papers for a good proportion of the class. When she was done she joined Snape in helping the class. At the end of the class she walked up to Blaise.

"So what time do you want to get together?" Teresa said.

"How about 7ish?" Blaise asked.

"Okay I'll see you then." Teresa said and left. She walked to her dorm and called Daphne.

"Hello?" Daphne said answering.

"Hey Daph. Blaise going to come by about 7ish, so if you want we can hang out and talk" Teresa said.

"Yeah, I'll be at your dorm in a few." Daphne said.

"How about we go for a run?" Teresa asked.

"Okay I'll be over in a few." Daphne said and they hung up. Teresa walked to her room and changed in to shorts and a t-shirt. She threw on running sneakers and waited for Daphne. Daphne arrived listening to her Ipod. Teresa grabbed hers and they started running.

"And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just wanna sit and stair at you, and I don't wanna talk about it and I don't want a conversation I just wanna cry in front of you, and I don't wanna talk about it 'cus I'm in love with you…" Teresa sang.

"Oh My g! You have an extremely good voice! Daphne said.

"No I don't." Teresa said.

"Yeah you do I just heard you." Daphne said and Teresa blushed.

"Oh, thanks?" Teresa said.

"Do you play any instruments?: Daphne asked.

"I can play drum, piano and guitar." Teresa said.

"You should join our band! I need someone to sing lead with me." Daphne said.

"I don't know." Teresa said.

"Oh please? The schools having a talent show and we need another lead singer!" Daphne begged.

"Depends on what song." Teresa replied.

"Well there's a boy band we kind of, under the table, competing against. We made a deal, we each have to sing a simple plan song and the one who does better wins." Daphne said.

"Under the table?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, the talent show isn't a competition it's just a fun show but us and the boy band have been friends but we like to have a battle of the bands type thing." Daphne said.

"Okay, since Simple Plan is like my forte then I guess I can." Teresa said.

"Wait you know Simple Plan?" Daphne asked.

"Absolutely love them." Teresa replied.

"Sweet! No body else in the band knows who they are." Daphne said.

"Who else is in the band?" Teresa asked.

"Me, Pansy, Allie, and Tina." Daphne said.

"Name of the band?" Teresa asked.

"We haven't really decided on one name so we change it like all the time." Daphne said.

"Okay well, tomorrow during lunch have the band meet in my dorm." Teresa said.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Daphne asked.

"I have a name for the band and a song." Teresa said.

"Spill." Daphne said.

"Okay, for a song: Promise, and the name of the band, wait what are the band colors?" Teresa asked.

"Main color is black and the accent color is pink." Daphne replied.

"Innocent Addiction." Teresa said.

"Oh My gosh! I love it! You're amazing!" Daphne said.

"I'll have the music for you guys tomorrow." Teresa said.

"Okay, it's like 6:15 by the way." Daphne reminded her.

"Okay, what's Blaise's cell number?" Teresa asked. Daphne gave it to her and she text him: 'If you can wait I'll make you some dinner and we can eat together if you haven't already. Let me know.' He text back saying: 'I haven't yet and I'd love to eat with you.' The girls ran back to Teresa's dorm for a drink.

"Well I have to get ready, oh I need help! I don't know what to wear, I'm making dinner for him and I want it to be special! He made dinner for me the other night and it was amazing, I want to try and amazing him almost as much." Teresa said.


	7. Chapter 7

Teresa had just gotten out of the shower and she dried off and wrapped her towel around her. She brushed and dried her hair. She put it up in to a bun, it was pretty because her hair was naturally curly. She did her make up and the put on the dress she and Daphne picked out. It was a little black strapless dress. The last 2 inches on the bottom of her dress was lace. It was completely black. She walked out to the main area of her dorm and cast a charm on it to make it look like a different place. She made it look like they were on the shore of the calm ocean beach. She charmed a table for two and a couple chairs. She made stirfry for dinner and was just about ready for Blaise. He would be there any minute.

--------- ---------

Daphne was walking to the Slytherine common room when Draco passed her going the other way.

"Going to your drom Draco?" Daphne asked.

"No I'm going to talk to Teresa, if its any of your business." Draco said and continued. Daphne continued on her way. A few moments up the hall she ran in to Blaise. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Going to…" Daphne started but was interrupted.

"Have dinner with Teresa." He said and hurried on his way.

"Uh oh." Daphne said knowing something was going to happen because of Draco. She had to go tend to something so she couldn't go back.

--------- ---------

Someone knocked on the door. Teresa went and answered it. She was excited for it to be Blaise. It was only Draco though.

"Hi Draco." Teresa said.

"Hi Teresa, can I talk to you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure." Teresa said and walked out in to the hall. She was in her dress but bare foot.

"Okay…" Draco started but stoped.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Teresa asked. Draco grabed a hold of her and kissed her. Teresa pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Teresa asked pissed off. She looked to her right and saw Blaise stairing. He turned and walked the other way.

"Didn't you like it?" Draco asked.

"No I didn't!" Teresa said and rushed to catch up with Blaise. He was walking so fast she had to run to keep up with him.

"Blaise wait! I didn't kiss him." Teresa said.

"That's not what I saw." He said and continued walking.

"I sware I didn't he kissed me and I pushed him off. I'd never do that!" Teresa said.

"And I'm suppose to believe that after what I saw?" Blaise asked as he stopped.

"I'm hoping since it's the truth." Teresa said and he rolled his eyes like yeah right.

"And your wearing that dress just because?" He asked.

"Because I made a special dinner for the two of us and I wanted to look nice for you." Teresa said.

"Sure you did and Draco just happened to show up?" Blaise asked.

"It's the truth! It is! I would never do that to you! Blaise I love you!" Teresa said defending her self.

"Don't say that! You don't and I just saw it! Its over!" he yelled and walked away. Teresa started crying. She stood there and cried. Blaise was on a moving stairwell when he looked back and saw her crying, she saw a few tears roll down his face. She ran back to her dorm and slammed the door shut. Someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see who it was. It was Draco. She slammed the door in his face and walked over to the couch and sat there and cried. She lied there all night and cried. The next morning she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called not moving. She was lying on the couch still in her dress, make-up running down her face clutching a pillow. She heard someone come in.

"What happened?" Daphne asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Draco ruined everything!" Teresa cried.

"How?" Daphne asked and Teresa sat up.

"I had everything ready and it was just moments before Blaise was coming and there was a knock on the door, it was Draco and he asked to talk to me and I said okay. I went out in the hall and he kissed me! Just out bluntly kissed me! I pushed him off and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing and then I noticed Blaise. He was so upset. I tried to explain it to him but he didn't believe me. He saw Draco kiss me and thought I kissed him back, and I told him what really happened and he didn't believe me and I told him it was the truth and he asked why I was wearing this dress and I told him why and he didn't even believe that! And then I told him I loved him and he yelled at me not to say that because he doesn't think its true because he saw Draco kiss me and then me broke up with me." Teresa cried hard.

"I'm sorry, I can try and talk to him if you'd like." Daphne said and hugged Teresa.

"Please do. I really do Love him. I've never felt that way about anyone. He just has something that gets to me. He makes me feel like the most coveted thing ever and I don't even know how to describe it and I'd never hurt him intentionally. Please talk to him!" Teresa asked.

"Of course I will. You better get going class starts soon." Daphne said.

"I'm not going I don't feel so wel." Teresa said.

"Okay well I'll see you at lunch then. Are we still meeting up with the band?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I have to get you all the music and stuff." Teresa said.

"Alright I'll see you later." Daphne said and left.

--------- ---------

Everyone piled in to Charms class. Harry sat where he normally sat with Teresa. She never showed up and he thought she probably over slept again.

"Teresa?" The professor called.

"She's not here but I can go get her. She probably just over slept again." Harry said.

"That would be nice. We're starting a new charm today." The professor said. Harry got up and walked to Teresa's dorm. He knocked on the door. The door opened on its own.

"Teresa?" Harry called. She put her hand up showing him that she was on the couch. He walked over and saw that she had been crying.

"Why arnt you in class?" She asked.

"The professor asked me to come see if you just over slept again." Harry said.

"No I'm not feeling to well." Teresa said.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No but I don't really want to talk about it. Its kind of a long story. Tanks for asking though." Teresa said.

"No problem, well I better get back to class. I hope you feel better." Harry said.

"Thanks." Teresa said and Harry left.

--------- ---------

Teresa had missed her first class and didn't bother going to her second class, especially since Draco was in there. He walked in and sat in his usual seat. Crabbe sat on one said and nobody on the other said.

"Where's Teresa?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know." Draco asked. He was kind of curious himself. He sat through the whole class thinking where she could be and why. Only because he's a moron and didn't make the connection.

--------- ---------

Teresa was sitting on her couch when someone knocked on the door. She got up, she was now out of her dress. She ahd showerd and put on a pair of pajama's. She answered the door, it Was Daphne and the girls.

"Hey guys come on in." Teresa said horsly.

"You're voice is going." Daphne said.

"Its Friday. Classes are done till Monday and the shows not till Sunday I'll have my voice back by then." Teresa said. They all walked in and sat down. Teresa gave them all sheet of music.

"Okay so the songs called Promise. It's a really good song and since I know Simple Plan I picked out the song. And theres a reason for it but I don't want to talk about the." Teresa horsly said and Daphne knew why after looking at the lyrics to the song, "And I have a name for the band, how about Innocent Addiction. "

"I love it!" Tina said.

"Me to!" Said Allie.

"I hate it! I think its stupid." Pansy said.

"Oh Pansy. Its awesome and you know it. You're just mad because of what he did." Daphne said referring to Draco.

"Group vote." Allie said. Allie, Tina, Daphne and Teresa all raised their hands.

"Teresa you don't count your not…" Pansy started.

"She does because she's in the band. She's the other lead singer." Daphne said.

"Majority Rules, new band name Innocent Addiction." Tina said.

"You do have a guitar right?" Daphne asked. Teresa got up and walked in to her bedroom. A few moments later she came out with a bright pink electric guitar.

"I do. Teresa said and sat on the couch. They went over the song a few times during lunch.

"What about you. Don't you need to learn the song?" Pansy asked.

"I already know it and I don't want my voice to go anymore than it already is." Teresa said.

"Okay I think that's enough for today." Daphne said. Everyone but Daphne left.

"Hey, Daph. Do you think you could drop this off to snape please?" Tereasa asked with barley no voice.

"Of course, aren't you suppose to start that class tonight?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to send my owl to Dumbledore and let him know." Teresa said. Daphne left and Teresa did as she said. She owled Dumbledore. She went a lied down and fell asleep on her bed. Someone knocked on the door but Teresa didn't answerit because she was completely knocked out from cold medicen. Her door opened and it was Blaise. He walked to find her but she wasn't anywhere. He walked to her room and saw her sleeping. He walked over and covered her up and then left.

--------- ---------

Everyone poured in to potions class. Draco walked up to Blaise when he didn't see Teresa.

"Where's Teresa?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't know." Blaise said.

"Aren't you two dating?" Draco asked.

"You know to hell were not dating, and you know you're the reason." Blaise said. Draco walked up to Harry and Blaise was in listening distance.

"Harry, do you know where Teresa is?" Draco asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well today." Harry replied. Draco took his seat as Professor Snape walked in to the class room.

"Today we are lack of a student aide so you al will have to do your best with my help." He said and continued instructing the class.

--------- ---------

Nobody saw Teresa until the next day. And then the only people that saw her were the people who showed up at her dorm. Like Harry, with tag alongs and the band. The Band was there most of the day rehersing. Teresa was still resting her voice. Saturday wasn't a reallt interactive day except for the people who were performing together in the talent show on Friday. Everyone was getting ready for it.

--------- ---------


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Blaise woke up to the sound of an owl. He jolted up and it just belonged to the person in the bed next to him. He got up and got dressed and went and found some of his friends.

--------- ---------

Teresa woke up to a knock on her door. It was the Band. She had gotten her voice back fully. The day the band practiced.

"So what are we wearing for clothes?" Teresa asked.

"We never really thought of it." Daphne replied.

"I have the perfect line. I designed it myself." Teresa said.

"You design clothes to? What don't you do?" Daphne asked. Teresa got out her sketches. She matched up each on with each girl. Each out fit was punk but styled differently. Pansy had on a pair of tight pants and a tight t-shirt. Tina had on a pair of Bermuda type shorts and a tube top. Allie had on a pair of kapris leggings and a tank top. Daphne was wearing a short skirt with a tank top and a mesh shirt over it. And Teresa had a pair of extremely short shorts and a tank top belly shirt with mesh tights. She conjured them all out of the sketches for each girl to wear.

It came close to time for the show. The girls got ready and got their instruments ready.

"So Daphne, who's in this guy's band?" Teresa asked.

"It's a surprise." Daphne said dodging the question. The boys band went one first and Teresa watched from the side lines. She noticed who the lead singer was, Blaise! They were singing Thank You.

"I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could come between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.

But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again." Blaise sang. It was no coincidence he was singing that song because he looked directly at Teresa. She walked beck to Daphne.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaise was their lead singer?" Teresa asked.

"Because I didn't think you'd perform." Daphne said.

"I cant do this." Teresa said.

"You have to, we don't have another lead singer." Daphne said.

"You owe me." Teresa said.

"No I don't. You'll thank me for this later and then you'll owe me." Daphne said.

"Whatever. Lets just go do this." Teresa said. She went and grabbed her guitar. They went on stage and took their places. Teresa was center stage because they had made her the main lead singer.

"Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do

We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight" Teresa sang on. She had the crowd by the end of the song. Blaise watched the whole time and she kept looking at him. "Thank you and have a great night watching the rest of the show everyone!" Teresa said. She and the girls went to the back of the room where all the other performers were to watch the show.

"Hey Daph. Now that we've been up I think I'm going to go to bed." Teresa said.

"I don't think so. You have to stay for the whole show." Daphne said.

"Butt.." Teresa started.

"You have to." Daphne said.

"Fine." Teresa said and sat in the dark corner. She sat there for a few moments.

"You wanna talk?" She heard someone ask. She looked up and it was Blaise. He had his hand out to reach to help her up. She took his hand and got up.

"If it will fix things between us." She replied. The two left the great hall and walk the castle.

"I miss you." Teresa said.

"I miss you too and then again you're not my favorite person." He said.

"I didn't kiss him." Teresa said and stopped. They looked at each other. "I swear on my life."

"Whether you did or not the scene is still in my head and it pisses me off." Blaise said.

"Even if I didn't do it?" Teresa asked.

"How do I know you didn't do it?" he asked.

"Perform legilimens on me." Teresa said.

"What?" Blaise said.

"Do it and you'll see what really happened." Teresa said. He did as she said. He saw what happened, except he saw it like he was right there the whole time. He saw her getting ready and then the incident. He stopped watching with a guilty expression on his face.

"I told you I didn't do it." Teresa said.

"I'm so sorry." Blaise said with so much guilt. He just stood there. Teresa walked close to him and wrapped her arms around his mid section and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Can you forgive me for the way I acted?"

"Of course." Teresa replied.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend…again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I really do love you Blaise!" Teresa said.

"I love you too." Blaise said.

--------- ---------

"Where are our lead singers?" one of Blaise's band members asked.

"There." Daphne said and pointed to the two walking back arm in arm.

"Does this mean battle of the bands has come to an end?" he asked.

"No." The rest of the two bands said. The two walked over to the bands.

"This is gonna make it so much more intense." Daphne said.

"All the more fun then." Teresa replied.

"Okay, now that you two are back together you can go now." Daphne said to Teresa.

"Good because I'm really tired." Teresa said.

" But, but, but…" Blaise started.

"But nothing. Your coming with." Teresa said. The two walked to Teresa's dorm and went in. Teresa changed and the two lied on her bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Teresa woke up laying next to Blaise, the sun shining in. She smiled. She got out of bed and woke Blaise up.

"You might want to start getting ready for school." She said. He got up kissed her and left to get ready for school. Teresa got ready, she looked beyond amazing, and an owl flew in. She took the note from it. He father wanted to talk to her so she flewed the his fire place.

"Its time." He said.

"Time for what." She asked.

"Step one." He replied.

"I'm on it." Teresa said. She flewed back and left for class.

--------- ---------

Everyone poured in to Charms class and took their seats. Teresa was the last one to come in, almost 5 minutes late. She took her seat next to Harry.

"Hey, you were amazing last night." He said.

"Thanks." Teresa said and class started. She caught up to where the class was, since she missed Friday, and was a little ahead of the rest of the class when it was half way over.

"Are you advanced or something?" Harry asked.

"Or something." Teresa replied. She finished her work and helped Harry with his. Class ended and they all gathered their stuff to leave.

"So what did you mean about the or something earlier?" Harry asked.

"Harry everyone has secrets and I'm pretty sure you'll find out one day. But Today….is not that day." Teresa said and left.

"Well that wasn't cryptic or anything." Harry said. Harry left to find either Ron or Hermione. He ran in to Hermione first.

"Hey Mione, can I ask you a question." Harry asked.

"Sure what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Okay I was talking to Teresa during charms and I asked if she was advanced or something in charms and she said or something and then I asked what she meant by it and she replied with… everyone has secrets and I'm pretty sure you'll find out one day. But today...is not that day. How would you decode that?" Harry asked.

"It's going to take me longer than the time we have before next class to figure that out." She replied.

"Will you try and figure it out soon? Harry asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said.

"Thanks I owe you one." Harry said and rushed off to his next class.

--------- ---------

Teresa was late to her next class and sat in the only empty seat, next to Draco.

"Why did your father send you here?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Teresa asked.

"Why are you here why did your father send you here? What's he up to?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Teresa said.

"I know who your father is. I didn't know he had a daughter, nobody did until he told me and my parents already knew because I guess we..." he started.

"Use to play when we were little." Teresa finished and looked at him.

"My family's the only ones that knows. I think he plans to keep it that way until your out. So what's he up to?" Draco asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Teresa said. They paid attention the rest of class. The professor seemed to just be babbling on and on. Teresa kept spacing out through class. At the end of class she rushed out and disappeared.

"Where'd Teresa go?" Crabbe asked.

"She left why?" Draco asked.

"I have a note from Blaise for her." Crabbe said.

"She left." Draco said and left. Crabbe left to find Blaise. He walked to where Blaise said he was going to be.

"Did you give it to her?" he asked.

"I couldn't find her." Crabbe said and handed him the note. Blaise was in the hall by his last class. Teresa ran up to him and kissed him.

"Cant stay, gotta go. Doing something for dad, see you in a bit. Love you!" Teresa said and ran off in the opposite direction that she came from. Just then he got a text message on his phone.

Lunch, my dorm 1:30. See You There.

It was from Teresa. He text her back saying he couldn't he had things to do. He never said what though.

--------- ---------

Teresa was running down that hall when she was caught by the arm.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To do something for Daddy." Teresa said.

"Its so weird hearing you call him that. Let me come with you." Draco said.

"No you cant." Teresa said.

"He told me to shadow you and supposedly learn something from you. What are you doing anyways?" Draco asked.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow and you'll find out during your last class." Teresa said and rushed off.

--------- ---------

Everyone poured in to potions and today Teresa was there. She walked up to Blaise as he walked in.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"Hey." He replied and kissed her.

"Where'd you go?" Teresa asked.

"I just had to do something." Blaise said.

"Everyone take your seats." Snape said. Everyone sat down, Teresa didn't even say another word to Blaise and just went and stood on the side of the class. Snape started teaching the class and instead of a potion he gave them book work. Teresa went around and explained things to students who didn't understand them. She kept glancing at Blaise he blankly and he kept glancing back. In the middle of the class Professor McGonagall rushed in and up to Snape. She whispered something to him and he snapped right up. Professor McGonagall left. Snape stood up to make an announcement.

"Class I have an announcement. There have been three students killed." Professor Snape said. Everyone just looked at him but Teresa paid no attention. Draco looked over at her and then back at Snape.

"I am happy to say that none of them were of our house. They were all singled to the Gryffindor except for one choppy mistake of a Huffelpuff. But still you all should be safe." Snap said. At the end of class she approached him.

"Are you alright? Are _we _alright?" Teresa asked.

"We are perfectly fine, nothings wrong with us. I've just been a little busy." Blaise said.

"So are we doing dinner?" Teresa asked.

"I cant I have something I have to do." Blaise said.

"Like what?" Teresa asked.

"Just something. Look I have to go but I'll see you in the morning." Blaise said.

"The morning? You mean you're not going to come see me tonight?" Teresa asked sadly.

"Sorry no. Look I have to go." Blaise said.

"Try and make it to my class if you can. It's starting tonight." Teresa said disappointed.

"I'll try my hardest but I'm not promising anything." He said and kissed her and left. She just kind of stood there. She then walked back to her dorm and Harry was outside her door waiting.

"Hi Harry." Teresa said.

"Hey I have a question.." Harry said.

"Come on in." Teresa said opening her door. The two walked in. Teresa went over to the fridge to get water.

"Do you want something to drink? I was just getting ready to do my homework over dinner before I start my class." Teresa said.

"No thanks. What class?" Harry asked.

"My meditation class. It's starting today." Teresa said.

"Oh yeah! I knew that." Harry said.

"Yeah are you taking the class?" Teresa asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"So what was you're question?" Teresa asked.

"You said I would find out your secret one day but not today. Is it good or is it bad?" Harry asked.

"For who?" Teresa asked in response.

"I don't know me I guess." Harry said.

"In time it'll be not good." Teresa said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"I cant tell you now. You'll find out in time. If you don't mind I really have to get my homework done." Teresa said and held the door open for Harry to leave. Harry left and went and found Hermione.

"She said in time it'll be not good." Harry said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell me." Harry replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by and everyone was getting ready for graduation. Teresa and Blaise were still together but seeing less and less of each other. Teresa had her little duties from her father and Blaise was always of just doing "things". Graduation was that night. Everyone was packed and waiting to get called out to graduate. They were called out one by one.

After graduation the graduating class had a party and Teresa's and Blaise's bands were playing. They played songs that they wrote and remakes of original songs. Teresa was backstage and Blaise was about to go join the party and listen. He was stopped by Teresa.

"Hey this next song had meaning and I believe you know it. If you know it well enough join in and sing the other part of it. Take this out with you just in case." Teresa said handing him and then walking to the stage. Blaise walked out to the party with the mike. Music started playing and qued Teresa in.

"I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away.." Teresa sang and this is where the guy part came in but she wasn't sure if it was gonna happen.

"What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?" Blaise sang and the cowed made a path reveling him..

"What about trust?" Teresa sang back.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you" –Blaise

"And what about me?"-Teresa

"What am I supposed to do?" –Blaise

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you

So  
I've got to move on and be who I am" –Teresa

"Why do you have to go?"-Blaise

"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand"-Teresa

"I'm trying to understand"-Blaise

"We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now"-Teresa

"I want you to stay."-Blaise

"I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am"-Teresa

"What about us?"-Blaise

"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand"- Teresa

"I'm trying to understand"-Blaise  
"We might find our place in this

World someday

But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away." Teresa sang and then disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Like completely disappeared.

"Wait!" Blaise said as she disappeared. He ran back stage and every where but couldn't find her anywhere. He ran in to Draco.

"Where is she?" Blaise asked.

"Who?" Draco asked in reply,

"Teresa, She just disappeared off stage." Blaise said.

"Oh that. She told me to tell you good-bye and maybe one day again you'll meet up. Just then Harry approached them.

"What's her secret?" Harry asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She said she had a secret and one day I'll find out and its not a good secret for me. What is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Draco said and took Blaise's arm and disapperated. They were at the Malfoy Manor. Just then Draco father walked in.

"What he doing here?" his father asked.

"This is Teresa's boyfriend." Draco said.

"Have one of the maids make up a room for him." His father said.

"Yes father." Draco said. Draco did as his father said.

"You stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going right to the source to find out where she is for you." Draco said.

"Take me with you." Blaise said.

"I cant. Its not allowed. I'll see if I can tell you." Draco replied and disapperated. He ended up on a mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Teresa's father asked.

"Teresa's boyfriend is looking for her. She disappeared from the party and I know your plans so I was looking for her." Draco said.

"I want to met him." Her father said.

"So I can tell him who you are?" Draco asked.

"Yes and make it quick." Her father replied. Draco disapperated.

"Who was that father?" Teresa asked walking in.

"Just somebody, go change out of that and in to one of your normal outfits. You look completely opposite from what you should." Her father said and she left and changed.

--------- ---------

Draco reappeared in front of Blaise.

"Well?" he asked.

"Her father wants to…met you." Draco said.

"Yeah so?" Blaise said.

"Her father is…" Draco started.

--------- ---------

Teresa had been sitting in her room dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a black tank top that showed her mid-drift. The last few inches of her shirt were criss crossing strappy things. She had on a pair of pink socks and no shoes. She was reading a book when a maid came in.

"Your father wishes to see you in where he is." The maid said.

"Thanks." Teresa said and walked out.

"Teresa!" He father called as she was walking toward the room.

"Coming Daddy!" She called back. She wasn't looking up when she walked in. When she looked up she saw her father, Draco and Blaise. She froze and her eyes went wide. She started to back out of the room. Her body waved and she went invisible.

"Teresa get over here." Her father said and she started to walk over to her father while still invisible. "Reappear please." She came back.

"Yes daddy?" she gulped.

"I think you need to talk to Blaise here alone." He said.

"Okay daddy." Teresa said and she and Blaise walked out of the room. She wouldn't look at him.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

"Please just look at me." He said and she did with shame on her face. "What's going on?"

"I have my duties and I didn't want to do something I wasn't ready for that I was commanded to do." Teresa said.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your father?" Blaise asked.

"I thought it would scare you away. I love you Blaise! I really do but I didn't tell you for a reason! There was a reason I was sent to Hogwarts and he was my reason! So he could connect with it!" Teresa said.

"You're bath will be drawn at 8 Miss. Riddle." One of the maids said.

"Thank you." Teresa said and the maid left.

"You said you had a duty you didn't want to do or wasn't ready for?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Teresa replied.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"I was…to uh…become pregnant to start the new generation but I wasn't and I don't think I am ready for that and I didn't want to put that on you." Teresa said.

"Oh." Blaise said, "and all those times you were off doing things for your father?" he asked.

"All the dead students." Teresa replied, "and you when you were never around?"

"Off doing things for the same person." Blaise replied.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to endanger you." Teresa said.

"Its okay, I know now. Everything's fine. We can start where we left off." Blaise said.

"You want to do that even though I'll have my duties?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah I do." He said and the two embraced in a hug. They re-entered the room.

"Did you tell him your duties?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"I did but I also told him I'm not ready for that!" Teresa said.

"Whether your ready or not you must do it soon." Voldemort said.

"But Daddy! You cant make me do this!" Teresa said.

"I can and I will." Voldemort said. Teresa stormed off.

"Get back here Teresa Riddle! I wasn't done talking to you!" he said.

"Well I'm done talking to you!" Teresa said and she went faster. Blaise ran after her and he didn't catch up until she was on her bed. He went and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry he's trying to force this on us." Teresa said.

"It's okay Hun. I know eventually we'll quite literally be forced so whenever your ready let me know okay." Blaise said.

"You're really that willing?" Teresa asked.

"Well if I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm hoping you'll have my kids, which I plan to." He said pulling out a box from his pocket, "Teresa will you marry me?"

"Blaise I don't know what to say. I want to say yes but I'm not ready for this. I want to live a little and then settle in and start a family." Teresa said.

"We don't have to get married right away, I wasn't expecting that. We just got out of school. We can wait a few years if that's what you want." Blaise said.

"I don't know about a few years but I don't want to just yet. I guess what I'm trying to say is, its not going to happen right away but yes I will marry you." Teresa said. They two embraced in a hug.

"Miss. Riddle your father would like to see you." One of the maids said.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." Teresa said. The maid left.

"I'll meet you down there okay? I mean your father must not have liked me walking away from him to make sure you were okay." Blaise said.

"okay." Teresa said. Blaise kissed her and walked out. She went and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then walked out. She stopped before she entered the room when she heard talking.

"Did you do it? Did you ask her?" she heard her father say.

"I did ask her." Blaise replied.

"And?" her father asked.

"She said yes but not right away." Blaise replied.

"So it was all just a set up?" Teresa asked walking in. She looked really upset.

"Teresa it was…" Blaise started but was interrupted.

"It was a set up. Here take this back. It doesn't really mean anything." Teresa said. She took the ring of he gave her and she made a sideways swing and threw it at him. About halfway it fell to the floor and slid. He just looked up at her with big, sad eyes. Hers were already watering.

"No.." Blaise said but she stopped him.

"Save it. I'm leaving." Teresa said. She turned and disappeared leaving a black smoke.

"She's leaving?" Draco asked like are you going to allow that.

"She's going to her spot." Her father said and got up and followed her. He approached the hidden garden and found Teresa curled up by the pansy's.

"Go away." Teresa said.

"Stop moping. You have your duties." Her father said.

"I'm not ready!" Teresa said.

"You are ready. I have faith in you." He said.

"Well I'll have to find someone the have it with then." Teresa said.

"What about Blaise?" her father asked.

"I cant with him. It was fake. You set it up!" Teresa said.

"No I didn't. He planned on doing it and I just worked off of it." Her father replied.

"Right." Teresa said.

"Don't be a brat. Now if you just had let him talk and finish you would have heard him say it. Go talk and listen to him." Her father said.

"Why should I?" Teresa asked.

"Because I told you too." Her father said.

"I don't want to right now." Teresa said.

"Then write me and tell me about it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

"I'm going away on a mission, I don't know when I'll be back." Her father said.

"What? When did this happen?" Teresa asked a little worried.

"We've been planning it for a while." He said.

"Be careful and come back daddy." Teresa said and hugged her father.

"Now, when I get back I want a baby on the way. If not then when there is one its going to my reincarnation." He said hoping that would make her a little more lenient to the order.

"I'll try daddy but I'm not promising anything." Teresa said.

"Alright, talk to him. I must go now. Some of my death eaters are waiting. Oh both Blaise and Draco are staying here with you. Their parents are coming." Her father said.

"Make sure nothing happens to them daddy, please." Teresa said.

"I will." Her father said. He said goodbye and left. She sat there a little longer and then black smoked back to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Teresa was sitting on her bed thinking. Thinking about what her father had ordered. _A baby?! Is he serious? I cant handle that. Why now? Why cant I wait a few years? Well I guess I do owe him. He did keep me safe all the years I lived in America with those people. Every time I got in trouble he did help me, he did keep me safe. And the time I almost died he did keep me from dying. I do owe him my life and since I cant give it to him I guess I own him a life. If he need's it then I owe it to him and I have to do it. I guess I should go talk to Blaise, I feel bad now. But what if he wont take me back? What if he's not willing to fulfill Daddy's orders? Maybe I better change to enticement his mind a little._

Teresa got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a low cut top that opened under her bust like an upside down V and a skirt to match. The skirt was long but opened on both sides all the way up to her mid thigh just below her buttocks. She left her room to find Blaise. He was sitting on the bed in the room he was staying in reading a book he borrowed from the house library. She knocked on the door and walked in. She saw him reading.

"Blaise?" She said but he didn't answer, he didn't even look up.

"Blaise, can we talk?" She asked but still no answer, "Alright so your really mad at me I get it but can we please talk?" He didn't answer but he turned a page in the book. Teresa wanted to cry. She turned and walked out. Blaise turned just soon enough to see the back of her dress exit the door and disappear. Tears started to roll down her face because she felt really bad and she loved him. She walked down to the library, that's where she went and hid when she wanted to be alone.

--------- ---------

Blaise took his headphones out when he saw her leave. He marked his spot in the book and put it down. He got up and followed her. He followed her all the way to the library. He got in there and saw her go in to a secret room that was behind the far bookshelf. He quickened his step to get in before the door closed. Teresa turned when she heard a noise and saw it was him.

"You were in my room?" he asked.

"So now you want to talk?" she replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I went in to your room to talk but you completely ignored me." She said.

"I didn't mean to I swear! I couldn't hear you I was listening to music. Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

"Yeah come on." She said and lead him down a dark hallway. .

"Where are we?" Blaise asked as they entered a room.

"My secret study." Teresa said. She sat down in the chair and put her legs over one of the arms and crossed them so her legs showed through the open sides. He just staired at her for a minute.

"Uh so you wanted to talk?" he asked snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, my dad talked to me." Teresa said and looked down.

"He did? Great I…" he started.

"I'm really sorry." Teresa said bluntly interrupting him.

"What?" he asked confused just thinking her father just made it worse.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you earlier. He told me everything, like how the engagement wasn't a set up and how he just worked his plan in to yours, and I feel really bad." Teresa said.

"So what are you getting at?" Blaise asked looking down.

"I was getting at, that if I could go back in time I'd go back to that moment and change everything." Teresa said.

"Well I have a question." Blaise said.

"I'm listening." Teresa said.

"Do you want this back?" he asked hold and opened box with a ring in it.

"Will it mean anything?" she asked.

"I hope it will. I really want it to." Blaise replied.

"So does that mean you still want to marry me?" Teresa asked.

"Of course!" He said. Teresa got up and tackled him in a hug. he caught her around the waist. The ring was replaced on her finger.

"Theres just one other thing." Teresa said as Blaise put her down.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"Daddy's order." Teresa said.

"About the next generation?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." Teresa said.

"I told you when ever your ready." Blaise said.

"Well I've been thinking…I kind of owe it to him." Teresa said.

"You don't ow…"Blaise said.

"Yes I do! He's kept me safe my whole life. He's even saved me from dying. I owe him my life, and since I wont give him that I can atleast make one." Teresa said.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I don't know. He wants one on the way when he gets back, I told him I'd try but I'm not promising anything." Teresa replied. She had a worried look on her face when he looked her in the eyes. He embraced her in a hug.

"Everythings going to be alright." He said.

"I know, we better go find Draco before he finds things he shouldn't." Teresa said. The two left and went to find Draco. The came out of the secret passage and walked to the room he was staying in. He wasn't in there. They looked around the house and finally found him in the garden.

"What are you doing out here?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, just looking around." Draco said.

"You've been here a million times." Teresa said.

"Yeah but I've never had a chance to look around." Draco said.

"Oh I see. We'll we just wanted to tell you the engagements on." Teresa said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Draco said. He was still jelouse of Blaise because he like Teresa and he also wanted to be the Son-in-Law of the Lord Voldemort.

"Dinner will be in an hour." On of the maids said.

"Alright. I'm going to be up in my room, writing a letter." Teresa said. She kissed Blaise and scurried off up to her room. Draco and Blaise watched the whole way. Draco kept watching after Blaise looked away smiling.

"What are you stairing at?" Blaise asked.

"That was suppose to be mine." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Blasie asked.

"I was suppose to be you. I was suppose to be the marrying her until you came in to the picture." Draco said.

"Says who?" Blaise asked like yeah right.

"Her father! He had planned for us to marry and work on the next generation until she met you and denyed him of his order! Then you went and changed the tables and your getting everything I wanted!" Draco yelled and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy,

I was just writing to tell you our engagement is back on. We're as happy as can be. I'm worried about you daddy. I don't want to lose you again. I'm already lost mommy for good and I don't want to lose you. I want you to be there for my wedding. I'm not going to be married until you come back. You cant say or do anything to change that. I love you Daddy!

Love always, Teresa

Teresa sent the letter out with her owl and lied in bed until she received a letter back from her father. It said….

Teresa,

I'm glad everything is well between you and Blaise. Of course I will be back for your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Don't worry about me I'm not going anywhere. I must go, something under way with our plan. I love you.

Love always, Daddy

She set the letter down and laid on her bed. Blaise walked in. Teresa moved over and e laid next to her. She looked at him with a smile. He looked back and she started kissing him. He started kissing her back and they got caught up in the moment. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Teresa said.

"Dinner is ready." A maid said.

"Alright. We'll be right down." Teresa said and the maid left.

"Do we have to? I want to stay up here with you." Blaise said and traced his finger from her neck all the way down to her naval.

"Yes we do baby, we have to go eat. We can come back up after." Teresa said.

"Fine." He said and they got up and walked to the dining room. They sat down and Draco hadn't shown up yet. One of the maids started bringing food in as Draco came in. He sat down without a word.

"Hi Draco." Teresa said, he just nodded, "You alright?"

"Just great." He said and started eating. The rest of dinner was silent. In the middle of dinner and owl flew in and a note landed on Teresa's lap.

Teresa,

You followers need you. The three of you report to them in the swarm field. There's a battle and their lost with out a leader. Hurry fast.

Daddy

Teresa Got up and went to go to her room. She stopped at the door and looked at the other two.

"Get ready for battle." She said and continued to her room. She put an appearance charm on herself so her hair was black with dark purple highlights. She put on a dark pair of pants and a dark tank top and steel toe black boots. She put her wand in her small belt loops. She walked down to the entry way and waited for the boys. After a few moments they came. They all rushed to the swarm field, which is where most of their battles were.

Teresa was in the air above the rest of her followers but towards the back. She had an evil look in her eyes. She could see Potter in the ones against them. He saw her but didn't realize who it was. Teresa raised her hands to the sky and started to chant.

"Jord, Vind, Vann, Brann, og metall. Deler av jorden pne$fra helvete og gjør din verst på det gode. Burry dem dyp. blåser dem borte, drukner dem fort, lar dem brenner i helvete, og blir slått strengt." She chanted. She chanted the elements come alive and work in the name of hell. Fire shot up from the ground and the wind started blowing perfusivly. The ground rumbled and broke and it started raining.huge metal post shot up in every direction.

"Hells no so bad is it Potter?" Teresa said loud enough for everyone to hear. A battle broke out between sides. Not long after the drak side had a huge lead on winning the battle. It was a blood shed. People dying left and right, curse after curse being said. People were even fist fighting battle and everything. Potter went after Teresa but she put up a blocking charm and the curse bounced off.

"Who are you?" Potter asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Teresa replied.

"Your not Voldemort!" Harry said.

"Pretty damn close." She replied and shot a flash of bright light at him and his wand dropped.

"His…daughter?" harry asked.

"Bingo." Teresa said and did a 360 and round house kicked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground and backed away. Just then a high voltage shock was shot at Teresa. She dodged it side was with out hesataion and her expression didn't change. Harry retreated his fighters and Teresa's followers stood there in victory. As soon as Harry's followers were gone an owl came and droped a note in to teresa's hand. She opened it…

Teresa,

The three of you are staying at the safe house for a while. Just as a security measure. We think they may be on to us at the house. I will see you soon.

Love daddy

She stuck the note in her pocket and staired off in to the dark.

"Let's go. Nothing to stay here for." Teresa said. Blaise and Draco were waiting for her. She turned to them and they headed to the safe house.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, there's one victory." Teresa said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed." Draco said and wondered off to one of the bedrooms.

"Well, that just leaves us." Teresa said.

"I think we should celebrate." Blaise whispered into her ear.

"Catch me if you can." Teresa said and started running down the hall laughing. Blaise chased after her. He had caught her by the arm just before she went in to the bedroom and started kissing her. They started kissing and backed in to the room kissing and closed the door. Slowly each piece of clothing came off and Blaise layed Teresa down on the bed. That night was fill with satisfaction and pleasure for the two of them.

The next morning Teresa woke up to an empty bed. She looked over and saw the sheet ruffled. She got up and put her bath robe on and closed it up. She walked out and found Blaise and Draco sitting in front of a fire in the living room talking. She went and sat on the arm of the couch where Blaise was.

"Good morning." Both of the boys said in unison.

"Good morning." Teresa said with a little laugh. Draco just staired at her looking over how revealing her figure was through the bathrobe. '_Wow! She looks amazing. I can see her every curve and bump on her body. That should be mine. I should have done that last night not him! That goddess like body…'_ Draco was thinking but was interrupted.

"Earth to Draco." Teresa said.

"What?" Draco asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"How about some breakfast?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah sure." Draco replied. Teresa got up to go into the kitchen. Blaise saw draco watch. Blaise got up and followed her. She grabbed a few pans and things and Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist. The two made breakfast and the three sat and ate in the eat in kitchen.

"So did you send a letter to your father yet telling him about our victory?" Draco asked.

"Not yet I was going after I clean up from breakfast." Teresa said.

"You should have done it last night instead of screwing Blaise." Draco said.

"Shut up Draco." Teresa said.

"No you need to get your priorities straight. There are more important things besides pleasure." Draco said.

"You just jelous! You jelouse of Blaise! Because he got me and you didn't! News flash Draco, you don't get everything you want!" Teresa said.

"Like you would know." Draco said.

"I don't get everything I want! I don't have the life I want. I don't want the life where I have to hide my identity, or change my appearance, or hide who my father is or be in danger no matter where I go. I want a normal life!" Teresa said.

"Well that's just how it is and that's how its going to have to be! You need to do whats important first! And you know whats more important! Your father and his work!" Draco said.

"Wow, you think almost exactly like him! Why don't you be his kid!" Teresa said and stormed off to her room. She sat down at her desk and started to writ a letter to her father.

Daddy,

We won our battle by a long shot. I attacked Potter but didn't kill him. I left him for you. I cant stay here with Draco much longer! He's driving me nuts! I'm going to dismember his head!

Love always, Teresa

She sent the letter out with her owl and went and took a shower. When she was done she put on a pair of low rise jeans and a short tank top. She brushed her hair out and put on her slippers and walked out to the livingroom. There were 5 adults and Draco and Blaise were on opposite side of the livingroom. She saw her father and ran and hugged him. Blaise's parents gave them a funny look.

"Mom, Dad, this is Teresa, Voldemorts daughter and my…fiance." He said and they all said and everything.

"Congatulations on you victory, but you to," Voldemort said look at Teresa and Draco, "Need to start getting along."

"Maybe if she put her priorities straight. Like putting importance before pleasure." Draco said.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do and not to do and what I should or shouldn't do!" Teresa said.

"You two need to get along. Your both powerful and we know what happens when you get mad. That will result in something very bad. Something we don't want." Voldemort said.

"if he just moves on and realizes he cant have everything he wants." Teresa said.

"Draco, to keep you occupied were going to send you a friend and when you get bored with her send her back and we'll send you a new one." Draco's mother said. Teresa walked towards the door and spun around. She walked out in to the rain and sat on the stairs.

"When did it start raining?" Blaise asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. She can sense these things, she loves the rain." Voldemort said.

"Oh, well she was amazing last night," Blaise said and they just looked at him, "in the battle."

"Really?" the adults asked.

"Yeah she used the elements of earth in our favor." Blaise said.

"How'd she do that?" Voldmort asked courious.

"She was in the air above us all and she had her hands raised in the air and chanted something in a foreign language and fire and huge metal post came out of the ground as it broke. And the wind started to really blow and it began to rain. She called it…hell. She said "Hell isn't so bad is it Potter?" and then we began battle." Blaise said.

"Since when did she becom so advanced?" Her father asked.

"She's always been advanced. That's why she was Snape'a aid in 7th year potions." Draco said. They talked a little longer and then the adults had to leave.

A few weeks went by before Teresa had heard from her father again. In those few weeks things were normal, the fights with Draco and the nights with Blaise. They had found some things out. Teresa cooked breakfast lunch and dinner almost everyday and did house work and laundry. Draco and Blaise had to do almost nothing. Draco had gone through 2 girls and a third was on her way. Finally Teresa had received a letter from her father

Teresa,

I'm sorry its been a while since I've written but the was a fluke in our plan. I hope your alright and things are going well there. I miss you.

Love always, Daddy

Daddy,

I've been so worried about you! I thought I lost you for good. I still am worried about you. Everything hers normal, Draco and I are getting along right now but nothings changed between me and Draco, which never will, until he finds one thing out. Me and Blaise are even closer now. Well be careful daddy, me and you grandchild need you.

Love always, Teresa

She sent it out with her owl and walked out to the living room. She went alied down on the couch. She lied her head on Blaise's lap. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Her replied and stroked the top of her head.

"So when do you think we should tell him?" Teresa asked.

"Who, what?" Blaise asked back.

"Draco." She said and put her hand on her belly, "I mean he is the godfather he should know."

"Know what?" Draco asked sitting in a chair by the couch. At this point he and Teresa were getting along and there hadn't been any fights or anything. She looked at Blaise and he nodded like 'lets tell him now.' Teresa sat up and they looked at Draco.

"Well were kinda…" Blaise started but couldn't get it out.

"We're having a baby, I'm pregnant." Teresa said.

"Oh." Was all Draco could say.

"We were wondering if you would be the God father." Teresa said.

"Me?" Draco asked, "Why me?"

"Draco, we've know each other forever, and even though we fight, a lot, you're still like a brother to me. Will you?" Teresa asked.

"Uh, yeah defiantly." Draco said and smiled, "Who's the God mother?"

"Well we haven't told her yet, but since you're the god father because your close to me we decided to make Daphne the god mother since she's really close with Blaise." Teresa said.

"Does your father know yet, about the baby?" Draco asked.

"I just owled him. He should know momentarily." Teresa said.

"So how long have you known?" Draco asked.

"Only a few days." Teresa said lying because she thought he would get mad because they didn't tell him earlier. Since it has been a week since they found out. They sat there talking for a while.

"What are you going to name it?" Draco asked.

"If it's a girl were going to name it Kerry Daemyn and if it's a boy were going to name it Devin Adamma." Teresa said. Draco seemed really happy that he was chosen to be the god father of the baby. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"That must be the new one." Draco said and went to answer the door. Just after he opened it he closed it and rushed back in to the living room.

"We have some visitors Blaise." Draco said.

"Who?" Teresa asked and Draco just looked at Blaise.

"Go in to your room baby okay? I don't want anything happening to either of you." Blaise said and kissed her.

"I want to stay and help." She demanded.

"Please, for our child, go in to your room and find a way to call you father and tell him we need help." Blaise said and she headed to her room fast. Blaise went to the kitchen. Teresa closed her bedroom door and before tuning the light on she moved the curtain a little to see what was going on. She looked out and saw people from the order. A lot of people. She closed the curtain and grabbed a small bowl she had in her room. She started mixing liquid ingredients in it. She put her hand over it and started chanting.

"Abra até a sua cabeça, deixa-o ouvir meus gritos para ajuda tão ele pode vir poupa-me e meu feto." She chanted and she saw her father's face in the liquid in the bowl, "Daddy, help we need you. The order's outside the safe house. Please help fast." She said and she could see her father, he heard her. He was in panic and he called his troops to go help. Someone banged on the door and she looked up startled. The connection was lost and she couldn't see her father anymore. They banged on the door again. She walked over to the door and waved her hand in front of it. She could now see through the door to see who it was but they couldn't see her. It was Blaise. She opened the door. He walked in and closed the door.

"Did you call him?" He asked and moved the bed.

"Yeah, he's on his way. What are you doing?" Teresa asked.

"Your father told me about this. It's a secret passage way just in case something happened it leads to a big room. You need to go down there and I'll make it look like you weren't even in here." Blaise said. She grabbed a medium sized bag and put those ingredients in there and grabbed the bowl and her wand.

"Come with me, be safe, and bring Draco." Teresa said and looked in to his eyes scared.

"I cant, I wish I could." Blaise said. She hugged him tight.

"Be safe, live, for me and your child." Teresa said.

"I will I promise." He said. He kissed her and she went down to the secret passageway. She lit her want and carried the stuff down the passageway. She came to a big room. It had old furniture in it. She couldn't hide it but she was scared. For the very first time she was truly terrified. She put the bowl and back on a table and lit a few candles. She dumped out the old potion and put in new ingredients. She re-did the spell and saw her father.

"Daddy, hurry, I'm scared!" She said and they were in the air and they sped up after she said that. She could see what they saw. She could see the house in the distance. They were getting closer. The connection made a fuzzy noise. "Daddy hurry I'm losing the connection, hurry please." She said and then the connection was gone. She grabbed her wand and blew out the candles. She lit her wand once more and kept it dim. She crouched between the wall and side of the couch. She heard voices in the tunnel and moved the couch out a little to get behind it and found a secret indent in the wall. She crawled in and moved the couch back so there was just enough of a crack to see any light.

"Someone was in here, those candles were recently lit and that's just used potion." She heard someone say.

"Do you think they disapperated?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She must have heard 5 different voices amongst them. Then she heard loud voices coming from the passage way growing closer. They came in and a battle broke out. She heard screams and shouts and then five people disapperated.

"Teresa?" She heard Draco called.

"Teresa?" he father also called. She took her wand and moved the couch out. They looked behind and saw her in the crawl space curled up in a ball. She came out and hugged her father.

"Daddy I was so scared." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"It's alright their gone for now." He said. They departed and her legs were a little unstable. Draco supported her.

"Where's Blaise?" She asked worried.

"He alright, he's upstairs with the others making sure nobody else comes." Her father said. They walked up the passageway and in to Teresa's room. Blaise was waiting up there nervously. He saw her and rushed over and immediately hugged her.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, what about you?" He asked looking her over making sure she has no visible wounds.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said and hugged him again. He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Blaise, give me a moment alone with my daughter." Voldemort said. The two kissed and Blaise walked out of the room.

"My grandchild?" He asked.

"Yeah. Your grandchild." Teresa said smiling and placed a hand on her belly.

"Well then you'll have to be extra safe. As we speak there's a new safe house being set up for you three, with more protection charms then you can imagine." Voldemort said, "You have new clothes and things, and potion ingredients and everything."

"Thank you daddy." Teresa said.

"How did you call the element in the battle and then get in to my head?" Voldemort asked.

"I just kind of made a spell…" She started.

"A spell?" he asked.

"Yes a spell with out a wand, I made it up and chanted it Norwegian. And then I just started mixing liquid ingredients in a bowl and chanted something in Portuguese." Teresa said.

"So you just made those up?" he asked.

"Yeah." Teresa said.

"Wow I'm proud of you." He said. The two walked out to the others.

"We ready?" Draco's father asked.

"We just have one more precaution to take." Voldemort said the two walked away a little to talk. Teresa walked over to Blaise and they embraced in another hug.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did they do anything to you?" Blaise asked.

"They never found me. After I lost connection with Daddy I hid between the couch and the wall and then I heard them coming down the passageway so I moves th couch out to hide behind it and found a little hide-a-way and got in it and moved the couch back." Teresa said, "Did you get hit at all?"

"Just a little not bad." He said.

"Where?" She asked. He showed her his arm. There was and open wound there. She pulled him in to the bathroom and cleaned it out. They had nothing to worry about at this moment because the house was full of death eaters, that were on their side and since she was Voldemort's daughter they would protect her.

"Ouch." He flinched as she cleaned his wound out.

"You'll be fine, it just needs to be cleaned and covered." She said. She took a bandage and put it over his wound and then pulled his sleeve down.

"There." She said and Draco walked in.

"Hey." He said, "you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco said.

"Okay." Teresa said and got up and walked out. The two guys followed. Her father and Mr. Malfoy meet them.

"So heres whats going to happen, since Teresa here is pregnant, she is going to be riding on the back of Lucius's broom…" Voldemort started.

"But Daddy!" Teresa said and everyone looked shocked because someone had back talked to the Dark Lord.

"No but's your broom has already been sent there. You will ride on the back of Mr. Malfoy's broom. And Draco and Blaise will stay close behind and there will be others forming a circle around you four for protection." Voldemort said.

"What if something happens?" Draco asked.

"No matter what make sure Teresa is SAFE." He said. Teresa put on a charm to change her appearance just in case someone caught them, and they mounted the brooms.


	14. Chapter 14

Teresa looked back and got off. She ran and gave her father one last hug.

"Be careful daddy, we need you." Teresa said.

"I will, go." He said she went and got back on the broom. They took off and started to go. They ride was really quiet and still. About half way there Teresa tapped on Mr. Malfoy's shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to go potty." Teresa said.

"Can't you hold it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant and I have to pee, of course I cant hold it!" Teresa said. Mr. Malfoy signaled everyone down and they landed in the yard of a big house.

"Hurry run in and Draco will show you were the bathroom is." He said and she and Draco did. Teresa was in the bathroom and Draco waited for her outside the door.

"So we really stop so you could go to the bathroom?" Draco asked.

"Yes I really had to go." Teresa said.

"You couldn't hold it?" Draco asked.

"Your father asked the same thing and I'm going to answer the same way. I'm pregnant and if I have to pee of course I cant hold it!" Teresa said and walked out of the bathroom. They ran back out and remounted the brooms. They took off and started going. About ¾ the way there the ride got bumpy and Teresa had trouble staying on and almost fell off. She was hanging by her hands and she was having trouble pulling herself up. She felt a broom on her legs and it raised and she went in to sitting position and she felt an arm on her back for support and she took her hands off the other broom and put them on that one. She looked and was now on Blaise's broom. She was sitting in front of him and they continued. They had finally arrived at the new safe house.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy." Teresa said getting off the broom.

"I'll see you three soon." He said and he and the others lifted off and the three ran in to the house. They stopped when they saw an old friend, Daphne.

"What took so long?" Daphne asked as Teresa hugged her.

"We had to make a stop." Draco said and took off his jacket.

"I had to pee." Teresa said. Daphne let out a little laugh. Draco just looked at her because he had never heard her laugh like that. He snapped out of it and he went to find his room. Blaise kissed Teresa on the cheek.

"I'm going to find our room and change." He said and disappeared.

"You are guys couldn't be more perfect for each other." Daphne said.

"Yeah," Teresa said smiling and watching Blaise counting every step he took until she couldn't see him anymore, "13."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"13, he took 13 steps and then I couldn't see him anymore." Teresa said and looked back at Daphne. The two started laughing. "Sorry it's just a habit." Teresa said.

"Its fine, it's getting late. Go put your pajamas on and meet me in the living room down here. We can send the boys upstairs to play video games while we gossip." Daphne said.

"Okay." Teresa said and ran off to her room. Blaise was in there. She grabbed some pajamas out of the dresser. She started to change.

"What are you doing babe?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to spend time with Daphne." Teresa said.

"What are me and Draco suppose to do?" he asked.

"Go play video game in the upstairs living room." Teresa said.

"Oh I see." Blaise said and she put on a pair of new slippers that were there waiting for her. The two walked out of the room. Daphne had already sent Draco upstairs and Blaise went up. Teresa went and sat on the couch next to Daphne. The two girls started talking.

"Okay, so Blaise is like my brother and all and were really close I knew you guys clicked that day when you first met and all but that wasn't the only reason I pushed him to you and pulled Draco away." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

"I knew Draco got every single girl he wanted, and he wanted you. I wanted to change that, but it didn't work. Apparently a girl he cant get is more attractive than a single girl." Daphne said.

"You like him don't you?" Teresa asked and Daphne nodded smiling.

"Is that bad?" Daphne asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Teresa answered.

"Thank you!" Daphne said.

"What are you thanking my baby for?" Blaise asked as the two walked down.

"Oh nothing, what are you guys doing anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Just getting a drink." Draco replied.

"Can you get me some water please baby?" Teresa asked.

"Sure sweetie." Blaise said. He walked back over with a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Teresa said.

"No problem sweetie. I think we should tell her now." Blaise said. He sat next to Teresa and Draco sat next to Daphne.

"Tell me what?" Daphne asked.

"Well for starters were engaged." Blaise said.

"Since when?" Daphne asked.

"Graduation day." Blaise replied

"Not only that but I'm pregnant…we're going to have a baby." Teresa said.

"Oh my God!" Daphne exclaimed.

"And we were wondering if you would be the God mother." Blaise said.

"I'd love too! Who's the God father?" she asked and Teresa pointed to Draco. They talked a little longer.

"I'm exhausted; I'm going to head to bed." Teresa said and looked at Blaise.

"Me too." Blaise said and the two got up.

"Goodnight you two, play nice." Teresa said and hit Draco over the head with a pillow as she walked by. Blaise followed. They walked in and crawled in to bed and cuddled up together.

"So what was that look for?" he asked.

"I wanted you to come lay down with me." Teresa said.

"There's more to it, what is it?" Blaise asked.

"I just wanted to give those to a little time alone." Teresa said.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because I have to keep a secret." Teresa said.

"I won't tell any one." Blaise said.

"Well I have this friend who has a little crush on this friend who's almost like a brother to me." Teresa said.

"Daphne likes Draco?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Shh you don't know." Teresa said.

"Okay baby." Blaise said.

"Just think baby, a few more weeks and we'll know what we're having for a baby." Teresa said.

"Why go old fashion when we have magic and we can know in a few days?" Blaise asked.

"That's a very good idea." Teresa said. The two cuddled there and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the living room

Draco and Daphne sat there in silence for a moment.

"So you don't seem as interested in Teresa as you use to be." Daphne said.

"I've moved on. She's like a sister to me. We didn't know it at the time but we go way way back we're like brother and sister." Draco said.

"So who's your muse now?" Daphne asked.

"I don't want to say quit yet." Draco replied.

"Why not?" Daphne asked and Draco got up and put in Dead Silence the movie. He never answered the question. In the beginning of the movie and dummy appeared on the screen and scared Daphne to death. She jump and practically ended up on Draco's lap.

"Why, hello there." Draco said.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"It's alright." Draco replied and snaked his arms around her waist. Daphne got instant butterflies. They sat like that just a little more relaxed and watched the movie.

"I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed now." Daphne said when the movie was over.

"I'm headed that way too." Draco said and turned the tv off. The two got up and walked toward their bedrooms.

"Goodnight." Daphne said.

"Goodnight." Draco replied. The two went in to their room and fell asleep.

The next morning Teresa was the first one up early. She made blueberry muffins for breakfast and set them out on the table. Still nobody was up. She cleaned up her mess and then went and took a quick shower. That day she and Daphne were going to go out shopping. She got out and got dressed. It had been about a month now since she had gotten pregnant so she had a little lump that just looked like she had gained some weight. She walked out and Draco and Blaise were standing out there.

"Hi." Draco said.

"Hi Draco." Teresa replied.

"Good morning my god child." Draco said loudly to her belly.

"It's unborn not deft." Teresa said and Blaise laughed. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hello." Teresa said.

"Hi." He replied, "What are you up to today?" Blaise asked.

"Daphne and I are going shopping." Teresa said.

"Um no your not." Both Blaise and Draco said.

"Um yes we are. Nobody knows who I really am. Hence the appearance charms. We'll be fine, we both have our wands. I'm going to be getting a bigger belly soon so I need new clothes." Teresa said. Daphne walked out and Draco looked at her.

"Reason with her." Draco said to Daphne.

"About what?" Daphne asked.

"That she can't go out." Draco said.

"But she can. We're going together." Daphne said rubbing her eyes from waking up. They ate breakfast and the two girls left to go shopping. They went to store after store and to lunch and then did more shopping. They had so many bags its not even funny. They had new clothes, make up, games, groceries, and everything else you can think of. They got back around dinner time. The two boys were watching a movie in the living room when the two girls walked in to the house laughing. The two boys shot up fast and saw they had all kinds of bags. They went over and helped.

"We've been so worried we thought something had happened to you two." Draco said.

"Are you guys alright?" Blaise asked.

"We're perfectly fine." Teresa said.

"Go outside and get the rest of the bags please." Daphne said. Blaise and Draco went outside.

"Holy crap!" Draco said and the two girls started laughing. After about 15 minutes all the bags were in. The girls separated them and brought them to where they belonged. Teresa put all the groceries away because the kitchen was her forte.

"Why did you buy all new stuff for here if its just temporary?" Blaise asked walking in.

"Because this place is ours, mine and yours." Teresa said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, ours, to raise our family." Teresa said.

"But there's still one room left, an empty room." Blaise said.

"Well in a few years, we'll have to…fill it." Teresa said. She continued to put things away and then made dinner.


End file.
